A Little More Personal
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: To make things more personal, WWE has Sasha Banks get involved in the storyline between her boyfriend, Seth Rollins and Samoa Joe.
1. Prepared

**SUMMARY:** To make things more personal, WWE has Sasha Banks get involved in the storyline between her boyfriend, Seth Rollins and Samoa Joe.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Prepared

"Mmm, Colby," Mercedes moaned as her boyfriend moved fast and hard inside and outside her body.

Colby smiled to himself. He loved the sound of his name from her lips. He loved every sound that came from her as he drove her into a world of ecstasy.

"Yes," Mercedes cried out. She wrapped her legs tightly around his lower back. Her left hand grabbed a handful of his long hair and she dug the nails of her right hand into his shoulder.

Colby gave a groan from that. He knew she was getting close to the end and he was too. He picked his pace up more.

"Colby!" Mercedes cried out as she came.

"Mercedes!" Colby cried out himself as he came.

The two looked at each other smiling as they both breathed heavily.

Colby leaned forward and kissed her passionately. He moved onto his back. Mercedes grabbed onto his arm. Colby moved that arm. Mercedes moved so his arm was wrapped around her, but also so she was looking at him.

"I love you," Colby said.

"I love you too," Mercedes said.

"I like that you're going to be involved in a storyline with me."

"Me too. An interesting thing for Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks. But it'll be an honor to get knocked from behind by Samoa Joe. Maybe not," Mercedes grinned.

Colby chuckled. "You can handle anything when it comes to wrestling, baby doll. You've been in a Hell in a Cell, an Iron Man match, and so much more. Just be prepared for Joe to be very aggressive."

Mercedes smirked. "Well, I can handle aggression. I handle your aggression in bed." She winked.

"Sometimes but not all!" Colby smirked.

"Well, why don't you prove me wrong, huh?"

"When will you learn not to challenge?!"

"Never," Mercedes grinned.

Colby smirked. "Then I'm going to show you exactly why you never challenge me, baby!"

"You always do! But I always keep challenging you, because I know you won't back down from it!"

"Right, I never back down from a challenge. And this one won't be any different!"

Mercedes giggled as her boyfriend rolled her onto her back. Colby quickly grabbed onto her hands and moved them above her head. He got a good hold on her wrists with his hand. He smirked at his girlfriend. She smiled back at him. He kissed her lips. His free hand moved down between her legs. She gasped when she felt him slip two fingers inside her.

Colby slowly moved his fingers inside and outside her body. Mercedes moaned against his lips as he continued to kiss her. Colby pulled away her lips and let go of his wrists. As well as slipping his fingers outside of her. Colby kissed her chest.

Mercedes moaned as he took the nipple of her left breast into his mouth. He swirled her nipple in his mouth for a few seconds. He pulled away again and began kissing down her body. Mercedes knew where he was going.

"Oh," Mercedes moaned as she soon felt his tongue against her clit. Mercedes grabbed a handful of his hair with both her hands.

Colby devoured.

"Oh, God," Mercedes moaned quickly letting go of Colby's hair and quickly onto the sheets of the bed. Colby moaned as he tasted her sweet juices.

Once he licked her clean, he moved back up to her. Mercedes moaned as he slipped his cock inside of her. She gasped when she suddenly found herself in her boyfriend's lap.

"I'm forfeiting now," Colby smiled.

"Are you?" Mercedes giggled.

"Yep."

Mercedes giggled again.

"But right now, I just want to make love to my girlfriend," Colby said, kissing her lips. Mercedes smiled against his lips.

Colby pulled away from her lips. Mercedes smiled at him. She then began moving, feeling her boyfriend slipping inside and outside her body. Colby lightly grabbed onto her, moving her a bit harder and faster.

It was currently the very early morning on Monday, May 1, 2017. Just hours before Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado aka Sasha Banks and Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins had been in San Jose, California for the WWE Pay-Per-View, Payback. Now they were in the comfort of their hotel room is Sacramento, California where WWE Raw would take place later that evening.

Colby as Seth Rollins had taken on Samoa Joe in a one-on-one matchup. Seth defeated Samoa Joe. And now that that was over, Mercedes as Sasha Banks would be pulled into the mix of things on Raw. Sasha would be attacked by Samoa Joe. Samoa Joe was getting a little more personal for the storyline. It was a little payback for Samoa Joe losing at Payback. But it was also some payback for Triple H, because Seth had knocked him into Stephanie McMahon sending her through a table at WrestleMania 33 just twenty-eight days earlier. Samoa Joe had made a comment about that just a few weeks ago on Raw.

Later that day…

"Are you ready for tonight, Mer?" Pam Martinez (Bayley) asked her best friend as they were in the women's locker room.

"You know I am, Pammy," Mercedes replied.

"It's going to be great," Alexis "Lexi" Kaufman (Alexa Bliss) chimed in.

"Fantastic," Lina Fanene commented.

"A Women's Tag Match with Alexa Bliss and Nia Jax versus Bayley and Sasha Banks with Bayley and Sasha picking up the win will be awesome. But then comes to attack on Sasha Banks from Samoa Joe," Mercedes said.

* * *

A short chapter, but just wanted to get the ball rolling. Love reviews. But favorites and follows know you like the story as well.

Brittany


	2. The Attack

Chapter 2 – The Attack

Alexa Bliss smiled as she walked out from behind the curtain and onto the stage of the set. She held her now Raw Women's Championship belt. She held it at both ends and held it up behind her head, pulling the belt to the left with being next to her head. She then walked down to the ring.

Michael Cole gave a recap of what had happened at Payback the night before with footage being shown.

Alexa was in the ring now and had a microphone in her hand. She bragged about her win and then talked about Bayley.

"Bayley, not only was your dad at Payback last night," Alexa commented. "But your whole family was. Some had some side ponytails representing. It was real cute. But let me tell you something else, Bayley. Your…" Alexa smirked. "Your nephews finally have a real role model to look up to!"

Bayley's music quickly hit. The fans went crazy as she quickly walked down the ramp. Alexa was read for Bayley. She let go of her women's championship as well as the microphone. Bayley quickly got into the ring and tackled Alexa beating her up. The fans cheered.

But suddenly, Nia Jax made her presents known attacking Bayley. Bayley ended up knocked away from Alexa. Nia held Bayley as Alexa was right in her face, shouting at her, telling her she was the champion now. Alexa grabbed onto Bayley, ready to deliver her finisher, the Snap DDT.

The fans cheered. Sasha Banks came running to the ring. Alexa let Bayley go. She quickly grabbed her championship belt and climbed out of the ring with Nia. Sasha stared both down. Alexa smiled as she held her title in the air. Sasha went over to Bayley making sure she was okay. Bayley was.

 **Commercial break**

When Raw came back from commercial break, Michael Cole announced Kurt Angle had made a women's tag match between Sasha Banks and Bayley versus Alexa Bliss and Nia Jax later in the night.

"Are you all right from Alexa and Nia?" Sasha asked as she and Bayley were shown backstage.

"I'm just fine," Bayley said. "You know I can take a lot as you can, Sasha."

Sasha nodded her head with a smile.

As the two were backstage, Samoa Joe was not too far away, looking.

Later in the night, it was the women's tag match. Each woman made their own entrance to their own music. Alexa and Bayley stood in the ring face to face with their partners in their corresponding corners. Alexa went to toward Bayley and Bayley went toward her. Alexa quickly backed away and tagged Nia in. Bayley moved toward Nia and Nia moved toward her.

Nia and Alexa had control of the match the whole time. They worked hard on Bayley. She was still a little beat up from the attack earlier. Sasha kept trying to reach out to Bayley every time she would get close to their corner. However, Nia and Alexa pulled her back.

"Bayley fighting back with some punches," Michael Cole said.

Bayley was able to fight Nia off. She kicked her away and then quickly moved over toward her tag partner. Sasha held her hand out. Bayley hit it.

"Tag!" The referee shouted.

Sasha was quickly in the ring. She took it to Nia and then over to Alexa, knocking her off the apron.

The fans cheered as Sasha fought with Nia. She got her down. Alexa was in the ring and over at Sasha. Bayley was quickly in the ring to take care of Alexa. Sasha had her attention on Nia. The two fought each other a little bit longer. However, Sasha got Nia down and pinned her.

"One…two…three," The referee counted. He called her the bell.

"Here are your winners, Sasha Banks and Bayley," JoJo announced.

Sasha was on her feet, the referee raising her arm. Sasha smiled. Bayley quickly joined her in the ring. The two hugged each other. Bayley grabbed onto Sasha's arm and raised it in the air.

Sasha and Bayley were both knocked down suddenly. The two both looked to see who it was.

"What the hell is Samoa Joe doing out here?!" Michael quickly exclaimed.

Samoa Joe stood in the ring. His eyes were on Sasha. Sasha was on her knees as she looked to see who nailed her from behind. Sasha's jaw dropped when she saw it was Samoa Joe.

"Samoa Joe's eyeing Sasha!" Booker T commented.

"What the hell is going on?!" Michael Cole said.

Sasha quickly went to get out of the ring. Samoa Joe was quick to grab hold of her. He had her on her feet.

"What is Samoa Joe doing?!" Corey Graves said.

Samoa Joe quickly put his finisher, the Coquina Clutch on her.

"No, no!" Booker T shouted.

"Coquina Clutch on Sasha Banks?!" Cole said in disbelief.

Sasha cried out as Samoa Joe had one arm around her neck and the other around her head. She tried to get out of the hold, but it didn't work. Samoa Joe quickly wrapped his legs around her and went down to the mat. Sasha tried to break free.

Referees quickly came to the ring. Samoa Joe kept his hold on Sasha. His move was a sleeper and his goal was to get her to fall asleep. She was fighting little by little. Samoa Joe smiled as he quickly let her go, knowing she wasn't fighting as hard.

Samoa Joe quickly got to his feet. One referee got down next to Sasha making sure she was okay. Another pushed Joe away. He climbed out of the ring and backed up the ramp smiling. Bayley got in the ring to make sure her friend was okay.

"What did we just see?" Booker T asked.

"Why did Samoa Joe just attack Sasha Banks?" Michael Cole asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Booker and Michael," Corey commented.

 **Commercial break**

"Well, we're back from commercial break," Michael said. "And this of what we are about to show you is shocking."

Footage began to play.

"Sasha Banks and Bayley had been in a tag match versus the new Raw Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss and Nia Jax. Sasha would pick up the win and Bayley would join her in celebration," Michael Cole said. "However, Samoa Joe out of nowhere attacked Sasha. He placed the Coquina Clutch on her as if he would any other opponent. Sasha tried fighting out, but it didn't work.

"Officials made their way to the ring. But Samoa Joe let Sasha go before they even needed to break up the hold."

"And here you see Sasha going to the back with WWE officials and Bayley," Corey commented as more footage played of Sasha.

Samoa Joe was shown backstage with a smile on his face.

"Samoa Joe," Charly Caruso said with a microphone in her hand. Samoa Joe stopped. "Why did you attack Sasha Banks?"

Samoa Joe smiled. "Payback," He said.

"Payback for what?"

Samoa Joe continued to smile. "From my loss, last night at Payback. But also for Triple H and Stephanie McMahon."

"So, this involves Seth Rollins then?" Charly asked. "Seth was who you faced at Payback last night. But also, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon have not been seen since WrestleMania where Seth knocked Triple H into Stephanie sending her through a table."

"Yes."

"But how does Sasha Banks come into play with Seth Rollins then?"

"The correct question, Charly," Samoa Joe commented. "how is Sasha Banks involved with Seth Rollins? Sasha Banks and Seth Rollins are involved. One thing you do not do is put your hands another man's _girlfriend_! Well, I just put my hands on Sasha Banks, Seth Rollins's girlfriend."

Samoa Joe smiled. He then walked away leaving Charly.

XXXXX

"Feeling better?" Colby asked as he was gently massaging Mercedes's neck and shoulders.

"A little," Mercedes said.

"Good," He replied.

"You were right about Joe being aggressive. My neck and shoulders just might have not been able to handle it."

Colby chuckled. "You'll be okay, baby doll."

"Yeah, my back and knee injuries were a little rougher than being in the Coquina Clutch. And I rather your body wrapped around mine. Or mine wrapped around yours. Either or!"

"No problem," Colby laughed. "But how about right now we go to bed," He said, kissing her shoulder.

"Sounds good."

The two moved on the bed. They both got underneath the covers. Colby made sure she was comfortable before he got comfortable himself.

"You good?" Colby asked.

"Yes," Mercedes replied.

"Okay, good night," He said, leaning over and kissing her.

"Good night," She said.

Colby gave her one last kiss on the cheek. He turned off the light next to their bedside. He then got comfortable in bed and went to sleep.


	3. Another Atttack

Chapter 3 – Another Attack

It had not taken the WWE Universe long to talk about Raw involving Samoa Joe, Seth Rollins, and Sasha Banks. Some fans commented on that it was stupid. Some commented on how interesting it was. Some commented on the legitimacy of it. Others freaked out wondering if Sasha was really Seth Rollins's girlfriend.

"I always love the tweets from fans freaking out about wrestling couples," Colby commented the next day, Tuesday.

"Well, I am a part of that fan base," Mercedes replied with a grin.

Colby chuckled.

"I love the fans asking directly on the tweets as well: _.SashaBanksWWE Are you really dating WWERollins? *smiley face, smiley face*_

 _SashaBanksWWE I must know if you & WWERollins are a couple! *heart, heart, heart*_

 _WWERollins_ , Colby began to read. _I heart you and SashaBanksWWE_

"Now that one, not so annoying," Colby said.

Mercedes chuckled.

"Oh, Joel (Samoa Joe) send out his tweet," Colby said.

"What did he say?"

 _I see everyone wondering if you are truly dating SashaBanksWWE WWERollins. Give them what they want: an honest answer!_

"And fans quickly reacting!"

Mercedes read the comments as she was tagged in them.

 _Yes! Tell the truth SashaBanksWWE and WWERollins! We all want to know! *smiley face*_

 _Yes, tell the fans! So they'll shut up!_

"I love that one!" Colby exclaimed.

Mercedes giggled.

Mercedes and Colby continued to be on social media throughout the week. WWE was doing a European Tour. Mercedes and Colby made sure not to be seen together. They each talked about some of the things they did in the different European cities they were in. Fans commented on their tweets and Instagrams still asking if they were dating. Some even asked why there wasn't any photos or tweets with the couple together.

"I just want to answer them!" Colby said as he and Mercedes sat on the bed of their hotel room a few days later. "They're fucking getting on my nerves!"

"I do," Mercedes replied. "But only because I love that I can brag about dating all those fan girls' Seth Rollins!"

Colby chuckled.

"Plus, I have a few pictures I want to post of us," Mercedes grinned.

Colby smiled. "I'd like to post a few pictures to," He said. "Like this one."

Mercedes smiled as he messed with his phone. He found what he was looking for and leaned toward her, showing her what he had.

Mercedes grinned as she saw the pictures he had. A few was of them standing together and wrapped in each other's arms smiling at the camera. A few was of them kissing in those poses. A few was of Mercedes piggy back riding on Colby's back. A few more was of Colby carrying Mercedes bridal style. She loved them all.

"Who would have thought Seth Rollins was soft," Mercedes smiled.

"It's that S-A-W-F-T sawft, or regular soft?" Colby asked.

"The regular soft. Enzo and Cass's sawft is bad."

"Very true. But there is one picture I really love of us."

Mercedes smiled as Colby went through the gallery of his phone once again to show her pictures with them.

"This one," Colby said, showing his phone.

Mercedes smiled. It was of Mercedes standing in front of Colby. He had his arms around her and she leaned her back into him. The Raw Women's Championship was also on Mercedes's left shoulder. It was the night she had won the championship for the first time.

"I love that one too."

Colby smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her. He suddenly started tickling her, making her laugh. He got her down on her back, pinning her down. They both smiled at each other. Colby leaned down and kissed her. He then started tickling her again, making her laugh.

 **Raw – May 8, 2017**

 **The O2 London**

 **London, England**

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw, everybody. We're live from The O2 London in London, England. I'm Michael Cole. And here at the announce table with me is Booker T and of course, Corey Graves," Michael said. "How's everyone doing tonight?"

"I'm great, Michael," Corey said. "Thanks for asking."

"I'm great too, Michael," Booker T replied.

Michael Cole promoted the show for the night. Which matches were for the lineup.

"Tonight we have the Raw Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss challenging the Boss, Sasha Banks," Michael said. The fans cheered at it.

"Yeah, baby," Booker T said.

"Last week Alexa Bliss with Nia Jax were in a tag match against Sasha Banks and Bayley," Michael said. "Sasha would pick up the win. And Alexa has challenged Sasha one-on-one, because of that defeat. But that later tonight."

Thirty minutes later, it was Sasha Banks versus Alexa Bliss. Alexa made her entrance first. Sasha followed with her entrance. As she was walking to the ring, Michael, Corey, and Booker talked about Samoa Joe's attack on Sasha.

They showed footage of Sasha picking up the win for her and Bayley over Alexa and Nia with her pinning Nia. The footage then changed to showing Sasha and Bayley being knocked down and Samoa Joe being the ring. The footage then showed Joe attacking Sasha with the Coquina Clutch.

Sasha was in the ring and she had been watching the Titantron. She took a breath as she took her signature jacket off. As well as handing taking off her Boss necklace and her Legit Boss rings. She handed them with her jacket to one of the ringside workers.

Sasha and Alexa faced each other. The referee called for the bell. The two women locked up and went to it.

The two fought for a few minutes until Sasha was attacked for behind again.

"It's Samoa Joe again!" Michael exclaimed.

"Why? Why?" Booker said.

Sasha saw it was Joe and tried to scurry away again. But he grabbed hold of her again and placed her in his finishing hold the Coquina Clutch. Sasha fought as she had the week before.

The fans cheered suddenly.

"It's Seth Rollins!" Michael exclaimed.

Seth came running down the ramp and quickly got into the ring. Joe was quick to break his hold on Sasha and leave the ring.

Samoa Joe smiled as Seth glared at him. Seth quickly went to Sasha. The referee was making sure she was okay. Sasha was. Seth looked back at Samoa Joe. Joe smiled as Seth was looking at him.

 **Commercial break**

Michael, Booker, and Corey caught fans up on what happened right before the commercial break. Sasha versus Alexa. And Samoa Joe yet again attacking Sasha from behind.

Samoa Joe was shown backstage again. He was smiling.

"What the hell, Joe?" Kurt Angel asked coming up to him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Samoa Joe went to answer Kurt, but he was suddenly attacked from behind. It was Seth.

Samoa Joe quickly faced Seth and the two went at it. The two punched at each other. Seth threw very hard punches. He got hold of Joe and threw him into the wall hard.

Kurt Angle yelled for WWE Officials, who came over to break it up. They came over and pushed Seth away.

"Put your hands on my girlfriend again, Joe, and I'll do whatever I can to end your career as you tried mine!" Seth shouted to him.

The officials kept pushing Seth away. A few stood with Samoa Joe. He was down on one knee, smiling. He got what he wanted. He had gotten to Seth Rollins yet again.

Colby sent out a tweet after his segment: _You people want to know about me and SashaBanksWWE? WE ARE TOGETHER! WE'RE DATING!_


	4. Social Media and Friends

Chapter 4 – Social Media and Friends

Mercedes couldn't help but grin when her phone blew up with fans commenting on Colby's tweet he sent out. When Colby received direct replies to the tweet, which people could see, Mercedes was alerted. Fans favorited it countless times. As well as retweeting, it with a message or just retweeting it as is.

"Are you replying to any of them?" Ashley Sebera (Dana Brooke) said. "The tweets or saying anything."

"I'm about to. I'm loving it all!"

"Mercedes is fangirling over her own relationship," Alicia Fox said.

"I do that with my own relationship with my husband," Mickie James commented.

"Whatever," Mercedes said. She got up from her spot. She then headed out of the women's locker room. She wanted to go find her boyfriend and talk about their tweets as they had since last week.

Colby sat outside his locker room on an equipment crate. He had his phone in his hand. I was reading through everything going on, on Social Media with his one tweet. I was laughing at it all. Sometimes he hated the responses he got from fans, because it was really annoying. However, this time he really liked it, because it directly involved him and his girlfriend. But with this girlfriend, it did not start in controversy.

"Hi," Mercedes said, walking up to him.

"Hey," Colby said, looking at her with a smile as he chewed some gum.

Mercedes smiled. She took a seat next to him. Colby wrapped his arm around her and kissed her.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Just enjoying everything with your tweet," Mercedes replied with a grin.

Colby smiled. "Me too. Me too." He leaned over and kissed her again.

"Oh, that's a shocker! Social Media usually drives you crazy!"

"Not with this! I'm admitting that I'm dating one of the most beautiful and talented women in the entire WWE. Oh, and of course, NXT."

Mercedes smiled as Colby kissed her again. This time deeper and passionate. Mercedes smirked inside her head. She had an idea. She pulled away from his lips. She then quickly moved from sitting next to him to into his lap straddling his waist. Her lips were then back on his. Colby pulled away from her lips, though.

"If only the fans could see us now," Colby joked.

"I think a few would love to see us this way," Mercedes commented. "I've checked out some fan fiction. And some have very detailed sex scenes."

"That doesn't surprise me. But I want to get back to what we were doing!"

Mercedes grinned as he smirked at her. He then kissed her again.

Later that night, Mercedes was Facetiming with Becky Quin (Lynch) and Ashley Fliehr (Charlotte).

"Tell me honestly," Becky said. "Is my fiancé behaving?"

"Not when he's with Eric and Bill," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, Becky isn't behaving when she's with Leah," Ashley said.

Mercedes laughed.

"I must say Colby or should I say Seth Rollins's tweet blew up everything," Becky commented.

"Oh, my God, yes! Both our phones have been exploding for hours," Mercedes replied.

"That is always fun."

"I love it! So does Colby!"

"Him?!" Becky questioned.

"Don't be hating on me, Rebecca Quin," Colby said.

All three ladies laugh. Mercedes got Colby's into the view on the screen.

"I'm just playing, Colby," Becky laughed.

"I know," Colby replied. "How are things on SmackDown Live? How are you and Rami, Ash?"

"Things are great with us," Ashley replied. "He's waiting for me in our room. He knew both me and Becks wanted to talk with Mercedes. He was fine with that and said he was going to sleep."

"Oh, and Becky," Colby said.

"Yes," Becky replied.

"Fergal and I get into trouble too!"

"Oh, really?!"

"Yep, we plot against our fiancée and girlfriend!"

"Oh, a planned attack for when we all get together then?" Becky asked.

"Pretty much."

Mercedes giggled.

"Yeah, Becky and I do that," Ashley said. "We plot on what we are going to do to you, Fergal, and Rami. Mercedes plots with us!"

"Yep," Mercedes said.

Colby laughed. "Yeah, she plots everything! She had a plot to get me in her web and never escape. And I don't plan on escaping any time soon!" 

"Awe!" Becky and Ashley exclaimed.

Mercedes smiled. She leaned over and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss.

"You two are so cute!" Ashley said.

"And you're making me want to speak to my fiancé. So bye-bye, Mer and Colby," Becky said.

"Bye," Mercedes laughed.

"Bye, ladies," Colby replied.

"Bye, you two," Ashley smiled. "I'm going to go have a good sleep with the man I love sleeping next to me!"

"Fuck you, Ashley Fliehr!" Becky said, hitting her.

Mercedes and Ashley laughed.

"Bye, Mer," Ashley said.

"Bye," Mercedes laughed. She ended the Facetime and turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"You girls," Colby commented. "You always make me laugh."

Mercedes giggled. "I know, right?"

Colby chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed her. "You ready for bed?"

"Yes, I am. Samoa Joe putting you in the Coquina Clutch really takes it out of you."

"Now you know I feel getting into the ring with him."

"Oh, no! That's you getting out bossed!"

"Out bossed?" Colby laughed.

"Yes. Me having control!" 

Colby chuckled. "Like I said, you make me laugh!"

"I make myself laugh too!"

"I love you, gorgeous."

"Love you too."

Colby then gave her a quick kiss.


	5. Mixed Tag Match

Chapter 5 – Mixed Tag Match

Everyone made it back from the WWE European Tour in one piece. A lot of people were exhausted from the flight back, because of the time different. The SmackDown brand usually had an event on Monday nights while there was Raw Live on TV. The Raw brand had shows on Tuesdays as SmackDown was live too. It was showing off both brands while each one had their respective live shows on Monday and Tuesday.

A lot of the Raw and SmackDown Superstars were happy because they would get to be with their significant others who were on opposite brand. Mercedes was extremely happy, because she got to hang out with Becky and Ashley. But the three hung out with their boyfriends and fiancé. So it was Mercedes with Colby, Becky with Fergal (Finn Balor), and Ashley with Rami (Sami Zayn).

"Look at those smiles on those faces," Mercedes commented as she sat with everyone in catering. "Becky and Fergal."

"Well, you'd be smiling non-stop if you finally get some time with your fiancé," Becky replied with her bright smile.

"Oh, but where used to be, Becks," Fergal commented. "I was back in NXT when you were on the main roster."

"Ruining the moment. Shh!"

Everyone laughed as Becky and Fergal did.

Mercedes was extremely happy she and Colby were on the same roster together. She would have hated being on separate brands like Becky and Fergal were. As well so many other superstars. However, she had worried about with the brand split last July, but they both ended up on Raw. Plus, she worried about it again with the Superstar Shakeup a week after WrestleMania. But that worked out too.

"So how are you feeling about social media with your out and open relationship, Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks?" Rami asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Still gets annoying with everything," Colby said. "But I laugh at all the people freaking out about it."

"I find it adorable," Mercedes commented with a very large grin. "It's like me with Serena and Darien in Sailor Moon. And every other show of couples I ship."

"That's exactly what it is. But hey, I love my fangirls for it."

"Not all of them like us together!"

"Yeah, well, their opinion doesn't matter. I value everyone's opinions about certain things. But theirs with you and me, doesn't matter."

"As the Rock would say: It doesn't matter!" Ashley said.

"And as Stone Cold would say: Oh, hell yeah!" Rami commented.

"Their opinion doesn't matter," Becky said. "And you can believe that!"

"Yes," Mercedes said. "Bank on it that your opinion does matter!"

"I like yours and Becky's, babe," Colby said.

"Why thank you," Becky said.

"Both are fitting," Mercedes said. "Even if it was Roman who really said, "You can believe that," most of the time The Shield was running around."

"Yes, but we all know who the better member of the group was," Colby commented as he leaned back in his chair.

"No arguments there," Mercedes replied, looking at her boyfriend with a huge smile on her lips.

Colby winked at her. Mercedes grinned, looking back at her friends.

"But let's compare who the better NXT Champion was," Becky said.

"Well, Colby was the first ever," Mercedes said. "So, he has bonus points."

"I'm the longest reigning," Fergal said. "And if you add all the days of Joe's two reigns as NXT Champion and the same with Nakamura, I'm still the longest reigning."

"I'm staying out of this one," Rami said. "I'd rather talk about my girlfriend's stats." Ashley grinned.

"Yes, let's compare Ashley's with Mercedes's," Fergal said with a grin.

"Four-time Raw Women's Champion," Ashley said. "Last Reigning Divas Champion…"

"…Yes, you can claim that one," Mercedes said. "I never wanted that title belt! I only did what I had to do for wanting those championship matches work wise. I was happy as hell when the Women's Championship was revealed and the women were being considered superstars and not divas anymore! I hated that freaking term. I do act like a diva sometimes. I'll admit. But I'm a diva like Mariah Carey. A very successful woman in the music business. And I am a very successful woman in the wrestling business."

"Everyone woman at this table is," Rami said.

"Yes, it might have taken Becky a long time to win a championship in the WWE," Colby commented. "But she's the first SmackDown Women's Champion. And you can't take that away!" 

"Thank you, Colby," Becky said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm your friend and I'm just recognizing your stats or accomplishments in the WWE."

"Oh, I have the sweetest boyfriend in the world," Mercedes said, pretending to gush about him.

Everyone laughed. Colby chuckled.

 **Monday Night Raw**

 **May 15, 2017**

 **Prudential Center**

 **Newark, New Jersey**

"Welcome everyone to Monday night. And we're live from the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey. I'm Michael Cole. And alongside me is the rest of your broadcast team, Hall of Famer, Booker T and of course, Corey Graves. How are we doing tonight gentlemen?"

"I'm great, Michael," Corey said. "How about you, Booker?"

"I'm great as well," Booker T replied.

Seth Rollins's music hit. The fans cheered.

"Well, it looks like we're going to start things with Seth Rollins," Michael Cole said.

Seth walked out onto the entrance ramp. But he wasn't alone. It was Sasha.

"It's Sasha Banks with Seth Rollins!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"Seth and Sasha must be coming out her to address the last two weeks with Samoa Joe," Booker commented.

"More than likely," Corey added.

Seth and Sasha both walked down the ramp. They simply listened to the fans cheering for them. They looked at each other. The two both got into the ring. Seth went over to the other side of the ring once him and Sasha were in the ring. He asked for a microphone one was handed to him.

"All right, I'm going to get straight to the point," Seth said.

"Two weeks ago, at Payback I defeated Samoa Joe in a one-on-one matchup. It was my payback for him reinjuring my knee. Which I might say is still doing good.

"However, the next night on Raw Samoa Joe decided to attack Sasha Banks from behind after she won her tag match with Bayley versus Alexa Bliss and Nia Jax. But Samoa Joe decided to put his hands on my _girlfriend_!"

The fans cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're excited by that," Seth said. "I've been reading your tweets all goddamn week."

Sasha smiled.

"Samoa Joe only attacked Sasha because he blames me for Stephanie McMahon going through a table at WrestleMania. Payback for Stephanie and of course, Triple H. But no! I never physically put my hands on her. How about we see some footage?"

Seth pointed to the Titantron. Footage was shown of close to the end of Seth's match versus Triple H at WrestleMania. It showed Seth trying to get his feet because Triple H had attacked his knee. Stephanie slowly climbed onto the apron. She then grabbed onto Seth trying to hold him. Triple H moved toward him, but Seth broke free. Triple stopped himself from knocking Stephanie down. However, Triple H turned to Seth and Seth superkicked him. Triple H turned around moved into the ropes knocking into Stephanie, sending her through a table.

Cameras showed Seth and Sasha in the ring again.

"Now I didn't physically touch Stephanie to send her through the table!" Seth said. "It was Triple H himself who knocked his wife into a table. I might have caused it with that superkick, but Triple H himself that did it!

"Now Joe, you went after my girlfriend twice. You said a man never touches another man's girlfriend, but you did. And…"

The Miz's hit suddenly. The fans cheered or booed. Seth and Sasha both looked at each other.

The Miz and Maryse both walked onto the stage. Miz had a microphone. "Really," He said as he and Maryse walked down the ramp and to the ring. "Really?"

Seth and Sasha just looked at the couple.

"Are you really flaunting your relationship in public?" Miz asked.

Seth did not answer the Miz.

"Are you really flaunting your relationship in public?" Miz asked again as he and Maryse were now in the ring.

"How am I flaunting my relationship?" Seth asked.

"Because you're bringing it out into the opening for everyone to see, Seth," Miz said. "You did it last week by coming out to save Sasha. You did it when you attacked Samoa Joe not to long after telling him to keep his hands-off Sasha. Then you went on Twitter and publicized it saying you were dating Sasha. And now you have Sasha right here!"

Sasha stole the microphone from Seth.

"No, we are not flaunting our relationship!" Sasha snapped. "I'm only out here with Seth, because I'm not comfortable being in the back. I know Samoa Joe would make another attack. Because getting to me, gets to Seth. If I wanted to flaunt our relationship, I would have taken up the offer to be on Total Divas!

"Plus, I'm not a Diva! I'm a Superstar! It's because of me, Charlotte, and Becky Lynch that most of those women got to be categorized as WWE Superstars. All the women on that show are Divas and so are you, Miz!"

Seth laughed.

Maryse grabbed the microphone from Miz. "How dare you?"

"How dare I what?" Sasha asked.

"How dare you insult my husband! My husband is not a diva. He is all man!"

"Well, a real man wouldn't hide behind a woman! And I see the Miz pushes you in front of him a lot of times. He did it at Payback on the Pre-show when he was interviewing Finn Balor. I bet you anything that if Seth made a move toward him, he'd pull you into his way!"

"No, but he'd pull this guy in front of him!"

Samoa Joe's music suddenly hit. Seth was suddenly attacked by the Miz, beating him down. Maryse took Sasha down. But Sasha fought her off. Samoa Joe was quickly in the ring. Seth had the Miz off him. He went toward Joe. Joe quickly took him down. The Miz was back on his feet helping. The fans started cheering as Finn Balor came running down the ramp.

The Miz and Samoa both scurried from the ring. Finn stood in the ring just simply looking at the Miz. Seth was on his feet. Sasha in the ring too.

The Miz with Maryse and Samoa Joe smiled.

Kurt Angle's music hit. The fans began to chant, "You Suck," when the moment called for it with his music.

"All right," Kurt said. "I believe we have something interesting here. We have The Miz with Maryse coming out here and accusing Seth and Sasha of publicizing their relationship to the WWE Universe, which is not the case. But then we see that that is a just a ruse for Samoa Joe to come out and attacked Seth. But then we have Finn Balor who comes to his aid. So, here's what we're going to do."

Everyone looked toward Kurt.

"I'm pulling a page from my fellow member of the Class of 2017 Hall of Fame, Teddy Long's play book, an impromptu tag match," Kurt said.

The fans cheered.

"It'll be Samoa Joe and the Miz versus Seth Rollins and Finn Balor."

Seth and Finn nodded their heads at each other. The Miz was not happy. The fans continued to cheer.

"Hey Kurt," Sasha said as she had a microphone in her hand. Kurt looked in the ring toward her. "How about we make that a mixed tag match? How about we make it The Miz, Samoa Joe, and _Maryse_ versus Finn, Seth, and _Sasha Banks_?"

The fans cheered. Maryse shook her head saying no.

Kurt smiled. "That's a great idea, Sasha! It'll be a mixed tag match tonight then: The Miz, Samoa Joe and Maryse versus Finn Balor, Seth Rollins, and Sasha Banks!" His music hit after that.

Michael, Booker T, and Corey began talking about the scheduled tag match later.

 **Commercial Break**

Seth, Sasha and Finn were all shown backstage.

"Are you sure about being in this tag match?" Seth asked.

"Yes," Sasha said. "I need to take my aggression out on someone. And Maryse is going to be that person. Even if I have to physically bring her into the ring to do that."

"Okay, because I want to make sure you're comfortable out there."

"I'll be standing on the apron in the corner with either you or Finn. And Samoa Joe will either be in the ring with one of you or in the opposite corner of the ring."

"Don't worry about a thing, Seth," Finn chimed in. Seth and Sasha looked at him. "You want Joe and I want Miz. We're both going to have them but in this tag match. I will make sure no harm comes to Sasha. Personally, I want to see Sasha kick Maryse's ass. But other than that, I will keep both Samoa Joe and the Miz away from her!"

Seth nodded his head. "Thank you." Seth extended his hand.

"You're welcome," Finn said, shaking it.

Sasha smiled.

The mixed tag match was the main event. The Miz and Maryse made their entrance first. Followed by Samoa Joe. The three were in the ring as Seth made his entrance.

As Seth walked out he raised his arms in the air, telling the fans to cheer. He held his hand over his ear integrating he was listening closely. He walked over to his right and did the same thing. He then raised his arms in the air and walked down the ramp. He stopped at the end. He looked right into the ring. The camera switched to seeing his opponents in the ring. But Samoa Joe had a smile on his lips.

Sasha's music hit and the fans cheered. A smile came on Seth's lips. He looked up toward the stage.

Sasha walked out onto the stage. She stood where she was. She took her glasses off and put them on the top of her head. She held her hands up, showing off her Legit Boss rings and then walked down the ramp. She smiled brightly as she cast her eyes on Seth. The camera showed Seth smiling brightly as well.

Sasha looked down at the ground for a second as she stopped at the end of the ramp. She then looked back up at Seth. Seth continued to smile. The arena went dark as Finn was ready to make his entrance.

Once Finn made his entrance and was in the apron hanging on the ropes, Samoa Joe, Miz, and Maryse got out of the ring. Seth and Sasha got into the ring themselves. The two stayed out of the way for him to have the full effect of his entrance.

Once it was done, though, Finn took off his jacket and handed it off. Sasha did the same with her own jacket, necklace, rings, and glasses. Sasha, Seth, and Finn then stood in their corner. Seth and Finn talking. Samoa Joe, Maryse, and Miz were in their opposite corner talking.

Maryse was already on the outside of the ring, standing on the apron in the corner. Sasha knows Maryse is going to try and be in that corner throughout the whole match. But Sasha had other plans. She was going to get Maryse in that ring, because she truly wanted to kick another superstar's ass. But she wouldn't mind getting in the ring with Miz. She wasn't afraid of him, but she was of Samoa Joe.

Samoa Joe had no problems starting things out for him and Miz. However, the Miz was going to pull his half for the match. But the Miz didn't want anywhere near Finn. He couldn't Seth. Samoa Joe also didn't care about being in the ring either Seth or Finn. He was no stranger to facing both. But he was going to enjoy being in the ring with Seth.

Since Seth saw Joe was starting things off for him and the Miz, he told Finn he was starting things off for them. Finn gave no arguments.

Finn and Sasha both climbed out of the ring and into their corner. The referee held Seth and Samoa Joe back in their corners. Seth was ready! He was ready to get his hands on Samoa Joe for putting his hands on Sasha. Samoa Joe smirked as he knew it. The referee called for the bell. Seth charged at Samoa Joe, beginning the match.

"Seth showing a lot of aggression toward Samoa Joe," Booker T said. "A lot more than usual."

"Well, for two weeks," Michael Cole said. "Samoa Joe attacked his girlfriend, Sasha Banks from behind, placing her in the Coquina Clutch. I would take a lot more aggression out on someone too if they put their hands on my girlfriend."

"I agree, Michael," Booker commented.

The match continued. Both males from each team tagged in and out. The Miz battled it out with Finn with no problems either. He sought confidence in the strength of his tag partner. However, Sasha wanted in that freaking ring and Finn and Seth knew that.

The Miz was in the ring and down on the mat near his corner. Seth was in the ring. He decided to tag Sasha suddenly.

"Tag!" The referee shouted.

Sasha smiled as she got into the ring. He boyfriend quickly getting out and standing on the apron with Finn. Sasha smiled as she was a few inches. She looked at the Miz. The Miz was on his feet. He knew Maryse didn't want in the ring.

The referee told the Miz to tag Maryse in. But the married couple wouldn't let it happen.

"Get in this ring!" Sasha shouted to Maryse as she in near her opponents' corner. "Get in this ring and prove yourself as a WWE Superstar, you stupid Total Diva! Prove that you're better in the ring than Nikki Bella, because you sure aren't showing it!"

That set Maryse off. She said something to the Miz. The Miz tagged her in. Maryse then got into the ring. Sasha smirked. Maryse went at Sasha, but Sasha was better and caught her, taking it to her.

"Yeah," Seth said, clapping for Sasha.

Sasha smiled to herself.

Maryse could break from Sasha few minutes later. She quickly moved back to her corner and tagged Joe in. Joe quickly got in the ring, quickly sending Sasha into her corner. She tagged Finn in. Samoa Joe laughed.

Samoa Joe and Finn fought for a minute or two before Samoa Joe tagged the Miz in. The Miz and Finn fought a bit before Finn tagged Seth in. It was getting close to the end of the match.

Maryse distracted the referee. Seth was too busy dealing with the Miz and Maryse's distraction to notice Samoa Joe moved from his spot in his corner. Finn and Sasha weren't paying attention. Samoa Joe suddenly grabbed onto Sasha's leg, sweeping her off the apron. She ended up hitting her head on the steps.

Seth was quick to look when he saw Sasha from the corner of his eye, quickly being pulled from the apron. He saw Joe. Joe smiled. Seth had had enough. He went after Joe, which was the plan.

Seth and Samoa Joe went at it. The Miz and Maryse didn't care about the match. Finn was busy making sure Sasha was okay. And the referee was dealing with Samoa Joe and Seth. Seth did not care about anything! He took it to Joe.

Sasha was not fine. Finn was still checking her out.

"We need help over here!" Finn shouted.

That got Seth's attention. He quickly went over to Sasha. A trainer came out to make sure Sasha was okay. She wasn't. That set Seth off even more. He went back to Joe.

"You son of a bitch!" Seth screamed as he grabbed Samoa Joe. He threw him into the corner of the ring. And then into the barricade. The original referee was trying to break Seth away Samoa Joe. Seth didn't care. Sasha was being taking care of Finn was there too. Finn just left Seth alone.

Seth was angry. He quickly went over to where the timekeeper and ring announcer, JoJo sat. As well as others of the WWE crew. "Get up!" He yelled. JoJo quickly got up from her seat. Seth quickly folded the chair as he went back over to Joe. He hit him with it.

"Damn son of a bitch!" Seth yelled. He nailed Samoa Joe with chair shot after chair shot.

Referees finally broke Seth away from Joe. Seth threw the chair to the ground and went to Sasha.

Raw ended with Sasha sitting up with the trainer, making sure she was okay with everything.


	6. Are You Asking Me to Move in With You?

Chapter 6 – Are You Asking Me to Move in with You?

"I need an ice pack and some pain meds for my headache, please," Mercedes said as it was after and she was in the back with Colby and the trainer.

"Already planned on it, Mercedes," The trainer said.

Colby laughed. The three went to the trainer's locker room together. Mercedes was quickly given an icepack for her head.

"Thank you," She said, placing it on her head.

"And here are two little pills for you for that headache as well. And some water."

"Thank you," Mercedes said. She took the two pills and a swig of water. Afterward, she laid down on the trainer's table with her icepack on her head. She closed her eyes.

Colby smiled. He kissed her cheek.

Mercedes smiled and opened her eyes looking at her boyfriend. She wiggled her finger at him, telling him to come toward her. He moved toward her with a smile. "You know it was a turn on seeing you in the ring where I was standing tonight!" She whispered.

Colby laughed as she giggled.

"But I liked that aggression on Joe even more!"

Colby laughed again as she giggled.

"Is it really necessary to talk about that in here?" Colby asked.

"Well, I did smash my head so it might be some head trauma. Or I just have inappropriate timing!"

"Option two."

Mercedes grinned. Colby smiled and kissed her.

The next evening, Tuesday, May 16, Colby and Mercedes sat in Colby's living room watching SmackDown Live. They had taken an early flight that morning to Iowa, which they had slept the whole time. But also, took a little nap as soon as they arrived at his house. Now they were both awake and enjoying SmackDown Live.

The two were off work the rest of the week. Colby did have an appearance on Sunday at the Wizard World Comic Des Moines in Des Moines, Iowa. Then on Monday, he and Mercedes were in Grand Rapids, Michigan for Raw. But the two were going to enjoy their days off together.

"I'm still so happy neither one of us went over to SmackDown," Mercedes commented as the women of the SmackDown roster were on the television screen.

"I am too," Colby replied. "But those fans in Boston were cheering for you that Tuesday night with the Superstar Shakeup."

"I would have loved to fulfill their hopes. But I'm still so freaking glad we remained on the same roster!"

"Again, me too. It would suck if I didn't get to spend time with my girlfriend like I had been."

Mercedes smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. But it would also suck if I didn't get to have so much sex," Colby replied with a wink.

"Well, we could forget about watching SmackDown and do that instead," She said with her own wink.

"Oh, yes," Colby said, moving from his spot. Mercedes grinned as she moved onto her back, Colby moving on top of her. "Let's do that!"

Mercedes giggled as Colby kissed her. He smiled to himself.

Moments later, the happy couple were laid out underneath the covers of his bed wrapped in each other's arms.

"I swear your bed is much more comfortable then mine," Mercedes commented.

"I agree," Colby said.

Mercedes laughed as Colby tightened his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Now what would you say to being in it with me whenever we're home?"

Mercedes grinned. She turned to face her boyfriend. Colby smiled. "Are you asking me to move in with you?" She asked.

"Yes, I am asking you to move in with me."

"I'd love to!" She exclaimed.

Colby grinned. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "That was a rather quick reply, though," He commented when they pulled away.

"Well, I love you. And I would love to live with you full-time. Whenever we're not on the road, you know."

"Yes, I do know."

"And there is no need to discuss where we'll live! I'm going to move out here, because you have Black and Brave. Plus, I love it out here with you just as much as I do back in Boston."

"I love you so much, gorgeous," He said kissing her again.

"I love you too," Mercedes replied. "But you have to do something for me now."

"Anything!"

"Make me breakfast tomorrow," Mercedes said with a laugh.

"Whatever you want, baby," Colby replied, kissing her. "Whatever you want."

"Well, in that case. Can we get a puppy?"

Colby grinned. "Sure."

"Yay!"

Colby chuckled.

"Will Kevin and Darrell be okay with a new puppy?"

"Maybe not at first," Colby replied. "But they'll get used to them. Kevin was good with Darrell when I first brought him home. We'll see when we get that puppy and bring him or her home."

"Okay," Mercedes replied. "Yay!"

Colby chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	7. Steel Chair Match

Chapter 7 – Steel Chair Match

The next day, Mercedes told her family and friends that she and Colby were moving in together. Everyone was happy for her.

"So, you're moving to Davenport then?" Pam (Bayley) asked her best friend as they Facetimed.

"Yes," Mercedes replied. "My family was a little disappointed, but I have a very good reason I'm moving here and Colby isn't to Boston. Black and Brave."

"Very true."

"Yeah, that's one thing he's majorly dedicated to. That's his baby!"

"I get that."

"Plus, I have gotten to really love it out here," Mercedes admitted. "But there is one other thing."

"And what's that?" Pam asked.

"We're getting a puppy too."

"Awe! Moving in together and getting a puppy together: that's a real commitment!"

"Honey, we've been committed since day one!"

"Yes, and you two are darn cute together!"

"Thank you," Mercedes laughed.

"Now it would be interesting if you mentioned on Twitter about you and Colby moving in together. Let the Sesha fangirls really freak out!"

"I see it!" Mercedes exclaimed. "But no."

"It was a thought, but no indeed."

"Mmm-hmm."

"So, have you thought of what kind of puppy you want to get?"

"Yes, I have. A Pomeranian. Or even another Yorkie. Kevin is so cute. And I think Colby would like another one as well. But I really want a Pomeranian."

Colby smiled as he overheard his girlfriend talking to Pam. He sat in the living room, playing video games. Kevin was next to him. He stroked Kevin's head.

"I'm going to get Mercedes a Pomeranian," Colby said. "A new puppy might be something you do not look forward to. But hopefully you'll get along with him or her, anyway."

Six days later, Mercedes and Colby were in Grand Rapids, Michigan for Raw. They had both enjoyed their days off together. They had also enjoyed watching their friends of the SmackDown Live brand the night before for their Pay-Per-View, Backlash. The SmackDown brand had given a great show. But next it was the Raw brand's turn for their next Pay-Per-View, Extreme Rules, taking place on June 4. And that night on Raw, Colby's match for Extreme Rules would be announced.

 **Monday Night Raw**

 **May 22, 2017**

 **Van Andel Arena**

 **Grand Rapids, Michigan**

Raw started out with Kurt Angle making his way to the ring. He had some important business to take care off. As he made his way to the ring, the fans chanted "You suck!" with his music. And since he had made his comeback to WWE and Raw, he did not tire of it.

After getting into the ring and grabbing a microphone, Kurt stood in the middle of the ring. His theme music died off and there was nothing but the sound of the crowd making noise.

"Well, I just want to get right to the point for this," Kurt began. "A few weeks ago, Seth Rollins had defeated Samoa Joe in a fair matchup at Payback."

The fans cheered at the mention of the two superstars.

"Yes," Kurt continued. "The next night on Raw, Sasha Banks had picked up the win for her and Bayley in a tag match versus Alexa Bliss and Nia Jax. However, both Sasha and Bayley were knocked from behind and it was non-other than Samoa Joe. Samoa Joe suddenly put his submission move, the Coquina Clutch on Sasha. Sasha eventually went to sleep with the submission maneuver and then Joe broke the hold once officials came to the ring.

"But after that, Samoa Joe was interviewed by Charly Caruso asked why he did what he did. Joe replied that it was payback to his loss to Seth Rollins, as well as for Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. Joe made the comment that Sasha was Seth's girlfriend.

"The following week, Sasha was facing off with Alexa Bliss when she was suddenly attacked from behind again and it was Samoa Joe. He put the Coquina Clutch on her once again. However, Seth quickly made his way down to the ring, sending Joe retaliating. I confronted Samoa Joe backstage after that and wanted to know what the hell he was doing. Before he could answer me, Seth Rollins attacked him. I got those two pulled apart and Seth said that if Joe put his hands on Sasha again he was going to end Joe's career and Joe had back in January with his knee getting injured.

"Well, last week, Seth and Sasha would both come out here and explain everything. But the Miz and Maryse would interrupt and make a big deal about Seth and Sasha taking their relationship public. That led to the Miz and Maryse calling Samoa Joe out to ring and he came. The Miz attacked Seth and Maryse attacked Sasha. The Miz and Samoa Joe both had Seth, but Finn Balor would come out to help. I would then book all six of those men and women in a three-on-three mixed tag match.

"And leads us to now," Kurt said. "Let's see the footage from last week!"

Footage was shown of Seth being in the ring with Miz. It then showed Maryse distracting the referee. Samoa Joe left his spot and quickly went over to his opponent's corner, grabbing onto Sasha's leg and pulling her down and her hitting the steel steps. This then led to Finn making sure Sasha was okay. Seth turned his attention from Miz and to his girlfriend. He then went after Samoa Joe.

The footage ended and the camera went back to the ring where Kurt stood.

"That brings me to right now. I am going to address this whole situation with Samoa Joe right now," Kurt said. "So, Samoa Joe get out here now."

It was a few seconds before Samoa Joe's music hit. The fans cheered for him.

Samoa Joe walked out onto the ramp smiling. He didn't care about being called out to the ring by Kurt Angle. And he especially didn't care about getting in trouble for putting his hands-on Sasha Banks and causing harm to her.

Samoa Joe got into the ring. He walked over and got a microphone.

"What do you want, Kurt?" He asked.

"What the hell have you been thinking the last few weeks?" Kurt asked. "That's what I want."

"What with me attacking Sasha?"

"Yeah."

"I think I made that pretty clear already, Kurt. Payback for Stephanie and Triple H. Mostly Triple H," Joe replied. "Plus, it has also been kind of fun!"

"Yeah, well, I'm ending your fun right now, Joe!" Kurt exclaimed.

Seth Rollins's music suddenly hit. That sent the fans cheering. Seth quickly walked out onto the ramp, a microphone in one hand and a steel chair in the other.

"If anyone's going to end his fun, Kurt," Seth exclaimed. "It's going to be me! I'm going to finish what I didn't last week!"

"What's wrong, Seth?" Joe asked.

"What's wrong is my girlfriend ended up with a concussion thanks to you!"

"Oh, so, is she not here then? Is she at home? Does that make you sad not having her here?"

"I'm not sad! I'm pissed! And your ass is mine!"

Seth dropped his microphone and moved toward the ring, both hands on the steel chair. Joe dropped his microphone and got ready for Seth to jump into the ring.

"Whoa-whoa!" Kurt quickly said, getting in between Samoa Joe and where Seth planned to enter the ring. Seth stopped.

"Hold it there, Seth! You want Samoa Joe?!"

"You're damn right I do!" Seth shouted.

"Well, you'll get him, but not now. Not tonight!"

"Are you freaking kidding?!"

"Extreme Rules," Kurt quickly replied. "Extreme Rules. At Extreme Rules, it'll be Seth Rollins versus Samoa Joe. And it'll be a Steel Chair match! Seth Rollins versus Samoa Joe in a Steel Chair match at Extreme Rules!"

Kurt Angle's music hit with that of cheers of the fans. Michael Cole, Booker T, and Corey Graves began conversing. The camera showed Samoa Joe smiling and talking to Seth Rollins from inside the ring. Seth Rollins talked back on the outside, holding the steel chair still in his hands.


	8. Last Raw Before Extreme Rules

Chapter 8 – Last Raw Before Extreme Rules

Six days later, Colby groaned as he heard his cell phone going off. He and Mercedes had been sound asleep in their hotel room. It was about nine o'clock in the morning. Colby moved over in bed and reached for his phone. He looked at the ID.

"You are an asshole, Brandon," Colby answered.

Mercedes laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you. You're still asshole."

Mercedes continued to laugh.

"Love you too, bro! Talk to you later. Bye."

Colby ended the call on his phone. He placed it back down on the side table. He then looked over his girlfriend.

"Hey you," Mercedes smiled.

"Hey," Colby smiled himself. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you. I'm sorry Brandon woke you up."

"It's fine, baby," Mercedes replied. "He might be the first to wish you 'Happy Birthday,' but I'll be the first one to give you a birthday present."

"Oh, yeah?" Colby smirked.

"Mmm-hmm," Mercedes said. She moved from her spot next to him on the bed to on top of him.

"I'm too tired," Colby replied. Mercedes gave him a look. He smiled suddenly. "I'm never too tired for you!"

Mercedes giggled as Colby rolled her onto her back with him now on top of her. Colby smiled. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I don't think you have ever been too tired for me," Mercedes said with a smile.

"Nope. Not even when I hurt my knee again earlier this year."

"No, you were always up for the boss slaying you."

"I love you," Colby said with a laugh, kissing her.

"I love you too, Boss Slayer!"

Colby laughed as she giggled. He kissed her again. He moved from on top of her to back on the bed next to her. He continued to kiss her, though.

There was no "Boss Slaying" at that moment. The two just laid in bed, kissing and talking. It was all Colby wanted. To have that quiet time alone with his girlfriend.

"So, I overheard you talking to Pam when you were telling her about us moving in together," Colby said.

"Yeah?" Mercedes asked as she and Colby were all cuddled up now.

"Yeah," Colby replied. "And I heard you talking to her about the type of puppy you want."

"Yes?" Mercedes asked with a grin.

Colby grinned too. "I think we should get a Pomeranian puppy."

"Yay! Thank you."

"And I think we should get a female. That way you are not outnumbered by four males: me, Kevin, Darrell, and the new puppy."

"Okay," Mercedes laughed. "I'd like that."

"We'll have to get her fixed, though."

"That was already at the top of my list."

"Yeah, both Kevin and Darrell are fixed too. My poor boys," Colby said pretending to cry.

Mercedes giggled. Colby smiled. Yes, the giggle of his girlfriend was all he needed at that moment.

 **Monday Night Raw**

 **May 29, 2017**

 **Bon Secours Wellness Arena**

 **Greenville, South Carolina**

Sasha Banks was shown backstage with Seth Rollins, making some fans cheer.

"So, a steel chair match this Sunday, huh?" Sasha asked with a smile.

"Yep," Seth replied. "But you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried! I know you can handle yourself."

Seth smiled.

"The only time I was ever worried about you," Sasha admitted. "Was back in January and your knee got hurt again. I thought it might have been you out of action for six months again."

"I thought so too. But I overcame that. My knee is just fine."

Sasha smiled.

"I sure did miss you last week," Seth commented, gently wrapping his right arm around his girlfriend.

"I missed you too," Sasha said, moving closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Fans cheered.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Someone said.

Sasha and Seth quickly pulled apart and looked to see who was disrupting them. It was Alexa Bliss.

"Oh, my God, you two are so cute!" Alexa exclaimed.

Sasha glared at Alexa.

"You two should be on Total Divas! You'd make a nice edition to all the other women of the WWE roster who want the attention!"

"First off, Alexa," Sasha said. "I don't want to be on that show! I never have and never will! I am not a diva! I never was. I have always been a superstar! And second what the hell do you want, anyway?! Shouldn't you be preparing for my best friend, Bayley to kick your ass this Sunday?!" 

Alexa laughed. "Sasha, honey, I will be the one to kick Bayley's ass. Because I am a champion and she is a child!"

"Oh, you're champion, huh?" 

"This title around my waist is proof!"

"Honey, you might have been both the SmackDown Women's Champion and now the Raw Women's Champion. And let's include both your reigns as a two-time SmackDown Champion, plus this one now. That's three. Three. While I have been a three-time Raw Champion, but also the NXT Women's Champion! That's four! That might only be one more than you! But people count the number of times someone has been a champion. Like Ric Flair being a sixteen-time World Champion!"

"Nice stats, Sasha. But who cares about being the NXT Champion?! We're on the main roster now and I think those championships matter. You might be a three-time Raw Champion, but I have been both the SmackDown and Raw Women's Champion!"

"Since you say you are a champion, how about you truly prove you are?!"

"You know, babe," Seth said. "You never did finish your match with Alexa two weeks ago."

Sasha grinned. "That's right! You and I were in a match before Samoa Joe decided to attack me! How about we have a rematch?"

"Are you sure you want to do that, Sasha?!" Alexa smirked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, you are a target for Samoa Joe. So, are you sure you want to risk wrestling with me with that target on your back?"

"I will worry about Samoa Joe!" Seth exclaimed. Sasha smiled. "I'll be ringside, making sure Samoa Joe doesn't go after her!"

"Problem solved there," Sasha said. "Plus, two weeks ago, it was you who challenged me to that match. So, let's actually have that match!"

Alexa smirked. "Whatever you want, Sasha! I'll see you later tonight!" She then walked away.

Sasha grinned, looking at her boyfriend. Seth smiled.

 **Commercial Break**

When Raw returned, Michael Cole commented on what had happened with Sasha, Seth, and Alexa before the break. He then said Kurt Angle had made it official. Alexa Bliss would face Sasha Banks.

Alexa made her way to the ring first when it was time for their match. Sasha then followed.

As Sasha walked out onto the ramp, she was followed by Seth. And when he appeared there were huge cheers. When Sasha walked down the ramp to the ring, Seth followed right next to her. (Mercedes and Colby were both loving it!)

Once Sasha had made her entrance, she and Alexa stood in the ring with the referee. Seth was on the outside happy to watch his girlfriend in the ring. The Man/Architect/Kingslayer was also ready if Samoa Joe did decide to come make an attack on Sasha or even him. He knew both would more than likely happen. But he was ready for it! Just as he was ready for Sunday!

The referee called for the bell as Sasha and Alexa began their battle.

Sasha and Alexa both gave a great match as they always did whenever they competed in the ring. Control of the match went back and forth between the two, but Sasha always got it back.

Seth cheered Sasha on little by little. Sasha grinned as he cheered. She loved the little advice he was say to her too.

Sasha got Alexa to the point where she had her in the Banks Statement.

"That's it, baby! That's it, baby!" Seth shouted.

Samoa Joe's music hit suddenly.

"Uh-oh!" Booker T exclaimed from the commentary table.

Sasha's broke the Banks Statement and looked at her boyfriend from the outside. Seth moved from his spot and walked to the end of the ramp. Seth had his full attention on the stage, waiting for Samoa Joe to come out.

"Wait, wait!" Michael Cole shouted from the commentary table as the crowd made some noise.

Sasha suddenly felt metal against her back. She cried out and she went down to her knees. The referee was in the ring and quickly called for the bell. Outside inference from Samoa Joe.

Seth quickly turned around. He saw Samoa Joe in the ring with a steel chair. Samoa Joe smiled at him. Seth quickly went to get in the ring. Samoa Joe was quick to hit Seth as he got in the ring. Seth dodged a few. However, Samoa Joe nailed him in the knee, his bad knee a few times. That had Seth down in the ring himself.

Samoa Joe smiled. "Watch this, Kingslayer," He mocked.

Samoa Joe turned to Sasha. Alexa was standing in the ring, a grin on her face. Alexa gestured her hands, telling Samoa Joe Sasha was all his. Samoa Joe smiled. He took the chair and hit Sasha with it. Sasha cried out as she felt the blow. Joe hit her a few times.

Seth got to his feet. But Joe went at him. He hit him with the chair a few times. He went back down. Joe went back to Sasha with the chair and hit her a few more times. Sasha cried out every time she was nailed with the chair.

Officials came out finally to break it up. Samoa Joe put his hands in the air, smiling. He threw the chair down and left the ring. Officials checked on Sasha. She was okay, but feeling the pain from the shots. Seth moved over toward her.

"Hey Sasha," Alexa suddenly said.

The camera showed Alexa standing on the ramp with a microphone in her hand, her title on her shoulder. Samoa Joe next to her. Sasha sat up in the ring, Seth right beside her.

"I told you, you had a target on your back, sweetheart," Alexa smirked. "And I guess you weren't ready for Samoa Joe either, Seth. Because he got the best of you and your girlfriend. Again!"

Alexa's music hit.

The camera showed Sasha and Seth in the ring. Seth had an angry look on his face. It was on.

 **Commercial Break**

Charly Caruso ended up catching up with Seth and Sasha during the break. She was getting an exclusive for WWE .com. Seth was walking with his arms around Sasha.

"Seth and Sasha, can I get a word about what happened in the ring just now?" Charly asked.

"Yeah, I'll give you a word!" Seth exclaimed. "Samoa Joe has been playing dirty the last month. He attacked Sasha from behind, not once, but twice. Two weeks ago, he and the Miz decided to play games and come at me which led to a mixed tag match with them and Maryse versus me, Sasha, and Finn Balor. During that tag match, Joe then makes another move on my girlfriend. He grabbed onto her ankle and got her falling from the apron. She hit her head on the steel steps, getting a concussion. And just now he attacked Sasha again with a steel chair. He also gave her some chair shots. That whole thing was a setup with Alexa Bliss. Samoa Joe wants to play dirty. Well, so can I."

Seth smiled. "Actually, I can deliver some _justice_!"

XXXXX

"I'm going to be sore again," Mercedes complained.

"A little Ibuprofen, a warm shower and another warm shower a few hours later will help," Colby replied. "Plus, a back massage from your wonderful boyfriend."

"Oh, I like that one."

"He did great taking those chair shots too by the way."

"Yeah, I've been taking a lot of shots at my body in the last year: SummerSlam match hurting my back a little, Hell in a Cell, Iron Man Match hurting my knee, being swept off my feet from the apron and hitting my head on the steel steps, and then getting hit with a steel chair a few times. Women's Revolution, baby! Women's Revolution!"

"And you have led it every step of the way!" Colby exclaimed.

"One who has. I've walked the line with Becky, Ashley, and Pam. Plus Alexa and Naomi have been kicking it too."

"It's all great, baby. All great. But I prefer to follow you and not them."

"And you have. And I can't wait for Seth Rollins to deliver justice for Sasha Banks!"

"Oh, yeah, baby. Reigns and Ambrose. The Shield is back at Extreme Rules!"

"Yay," Mercedes replied.

Colby chuckled. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss.


	9. Extreme Rules

Chapter 9 – Extreme Rules

Colby grinned as he stood backstage with both Jonathan Good and Joe Anoa'i. The three were all excited about Extreme Rules that night. They couldn't wait to reform the Shield.

"Tonight, is going to be very interesting," Joe commented.

"It is," Jon replied. "It was a steel chair that really ended the Shield. And now a steel chair is going to reform it."

Colby and Joe laughed.

"Oh, yeah," Colby replied. "Friends helping friends."

"Actually, brothers helping brothers," Joe corrected. "Brothers do fight and everything." Joe nodded his head.

Colby placed his hand on Joe's shoulder. Joe looked at him. Colby patted his shoulder then. He knew Joe was thinking about his recent loss of his older brother, Matt Anoa'i. Joe nodded his head.

"And brothers don't talk for years, but come back together," Joe said. "Booker T and his brother did."

"And that's what tonight is all about," Jon said. "Brothers coming together again. Having been torn apart. But coming back together, because we missed each other and wanted to."

"Yep," Colby replied. We all have been working together on and off the past few months. Well, Joe and I at least."

"But Dean Ambrose is going to complete the trio and bring us full blow together again. But with Seth Rollins wanting it!"

"Well," Joe replied. "Roman and Dean had been watching from afar and we did not like what we saw of Samoa Joe putting his hands on Sasha, Seth's girlfriend…"

"…Especially, Dean," Jon interrupted. "Dean knows what it is like with someone messing with his girlfriend. He didn't like it on his girlfriend and sure doesn't like it on someone else's. But now his girlfriend is his wife. Or more like Jonathan Good's wife."

Colby and Joe laughed. Yes, Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose had married his girlfriend Renee Paquette aka Renee Young. It was perfect!

"But hey," Jon said. "It'll be great tonight!"

"Roman and Dean helping Seth deliver justice to Samoa Joe in honor of Sasha," Joe commented.

"Hounds of Justice, baby," Colby said.

"But remember who the big dog is," Joe said.

"All respect to you, brother!"

 **Extreme Rules**

 **June 4, 2017**

 **Royal Farms Arena**

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

Charly Caruso was backstage

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Samoa Joe," Charly said.

Samoa Joe came into view of the camera.

"Samoa Joe, tonight you face Seth Rollins in a Steel Chair Match what are your thoughts?"

"Well, Charly," Samoa Joe began. "I have no worries about facing Seth tonight. A Steel Chair Match? No big deal. I showed Seth this past week on Raw how things will go down. But instead of me hitting Sasha Banks repeatedly with a chair it'll be him tonight!"

Samoa Joe laughed. "You know I have quite enjoyed terrorizing Sasha Banks in the last month! Always getting Rollins! It's such an easy way to get to another superstar: mess with his girlfriend, fiancée, or wife. Many superstars have done it and it is great!"

Samoa Joe smiled. He then walked away. The camera showed Charly watching him as he did.

Seth Rollins versus Samoa Joe was the main event for Extreme Rules. And a little later that night, Seth was shown backstage with Sasha.

"Tonight is all for you, baby," Seth said.

"Destroy that asshole!" Sasha exclaimed. "I have had enough of him and I want you to destroy him!"

"He better watch out tonight or I'll end his career! But I have other plans, baby!"

"Those plans could go with ending his career too!"

"Very true!" Seth smirked. "Very true!"

"But you take that asshole down no matter!"

"I will and believe it!"

Sasha grinned.

 _Main event_

Samoa Joe made his way to the ring first. Seth then followed. And once that bell rang signaling the start of the match, the superstars went at it.

Both superstars destroyed each other with steel chairs when they got hold of them. But Samoa Joe had a plan.

Seth was down in the ring. Samoa Joe grabbed a steel chair and used it so Seth's right knee was inside it. Samoa Joe then had another steel chair.

Sasha suddenly came running down to the ring.

"It's Sasha!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"She shouldn't be out here," Corey Graves commented.

Samoa Joe stood in the ring as Sasha came out. He smirked.

"Don't please!" Sasha exclaimed. "Not to his knee!"

Samoa Joe shook his head. He then took the chair in his hands and drove the top of it directly into Seth's knee. Seth shouted out. Samoa Joe did it one more time. That left Seth withering in a bit of pain.

Sasha covered her mouth with her hands. Samoa Joe got out of the ring then. Sasha went to run away, but Samoa Joe was quick to grab her. He threw her into the ring.

Sasha was on her knees in the ring and she looked over at Seth. He groaned a little still and he looked back at her. Sasha got to her feet and Samoa Joe moved toward her. He grabbed onto her as she tried to get away again. But Joe was quick. He then wrapped one arm around her head, the other around her neck and dropped down to the mat.

"Coquina Clutch on Sasha!" Michael shouted.

Sasha cried out as she was in the hold. Seth tried quickly getting his leg from inside the folding of the chair. Sasha continued to cry out as he tried.

Dean Ambrose's music suddenly hit. The fans cheered.

"What is this?" Michael asked.

Dean Ambrose walked out from behind the curtain and walked down the ramp. He had a steel chair in his hands. Samoa Joe quickly let go of Sasha. She wrapped her hands around her neck feeling a little pain. Samoa Joe got to his feet and Dean stood at the end of the ramp. He held the chair in his hands, looking at it.

"Wait, wait!" Michael yelled. Fans cheered

Samoa Joe was nailed from behind with a steel chair. Joe went down to one knee. Roman was shown in the ring.

Joe looked at Roman. Dean Ambrose was quickly in the ring and nailed Joe. The referee called for the bell as he had now seen interference in the match.

Joe tried getting to his feet, but Dean and Roman both hit him a couple times again. Seth was on his feet now, limping a little.

Samoa Joe tried to get up again. Seth suddenly nailed him with the Curb Stomp! The fans went wild. (Colby was only allowed to use it just for tonight.)

"Yeah, be surprised by two things tonight!" Seth shouted. "Get it ready!"

Roman and Dean grabbed the few chairs that were in the ring and set them up in a pile. Seth went over to Sasha. She was holding onto one of the ropes as she kneeled and held her neck lightly at her throat.

Seth quickly helped her to standing on both her feet. Sasha told him she was okay. Seth turned his attention back to Roman and Dean.

"Let's do this!" He shouted.

Seth and Dean both grabbed onto Samoa Joe and lifted him up so he was setup ready for a powerbomb. Roman gave out his yell. He then grabbed onto Samoa Joe and all three men delivered the Triple Powerbomb onto Samoa Joe, dropping him on the pile of steel chairs, making the crowd go wild.

Seth, Dean, and Roman all looked at each other smiling. Roman and Dean then moved to the left and looked back at Sasha as she was still at the ropes. Seth smiled. He held his arm open as she moved toward him. He lightly wrapped his arm around her. Sasha smiled at him. She gave him a quick kiss. She then looked over at Roman and Dean. The two smiled back. She said something and then held her wrist out.

Roman and Dean nodded their heads and quickly moved to put their fists in. Seth put his in. The Shield was officially one again.

Seth's music hit.

All of them moved their fists away. Roman and Dean moved onto the turn buckles, getting a reaction from the crowd.

XXXXX

"Is your knee okay?" Mercedes asked as it was after Extreme Rules now.

"Just fine, baby," Colby replied as he wrapped both his arms around her. "Just fine."

Mercedes smiled as she wrapped hers around his neck like she always did. She then leaned forward kissing her boyfriend passionately.

"Get a room you two!" Joe joked.

Mercedes and Colby each smiled to themselves as they kept on kissing.


	10. The Shield

Chapter 10 – The Shield

 **Raw (the next night)**

 **June 5, 2017**

 **Mohegan Sun Arena at Casey Plaza**

 **Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania**

 _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…The Shield_

The fans went wild as they heard those words.

Roman Reigns walked out from behind the curtain. He was followed by Dean Ambrose. The fans continued to go wild as they saw them. Roman moved to the right as Dean moved to the left. The two looked over. Seth Rollins came walking out, smirking. He stopped between Roman and Dean, looking at both of them. They smiled back at him.

Seth looked back at the curtain. Sasha Banks came out. Seth smirked. Sasha stopped. She moved her glasses from face and to the top of her head. She showed off her Legit Boss rings. She then looked to her right, smiling at her boyfriend. Seth smirked at her. Sasha moved toward him, kissing him.

Seth pulled away, still smirking at her. Sasha grinned. Seth wrapped his arm around her waist. The two then walked down, Roman and Dean following. Roman and Dean both climbed into the ring a few seconds later. Seth climbed into the ring himself, but he held open the ropes for Sasha. She grinned as he did.

The fans continued to cheer as the Shield with Sasha were in the ring. Dean and Roman both asked for microphones. They were both handed one. Roman asked for another one, which he was given. He walked over to Seth and handed it him. Seth smiled at him, taking it. Roman patted him on the shoulder.

The music died out as all three members of Shield with Sasha stood in the ring. The fans cheered.

"Surprise," Seth said. He looked at Roman and Dean. They smiled at him.

"I told everyone I was going to play dirty last week on Raw after Samoa Joe decided to attack Sasha. But oh no. Oh, no, no! That asshole decided to make a plan with Alexa Bliss. That plan was for Alexa to have a match with Sasha. And with that Samoa Joe attacked Sasha from behind. He hit her with a steel chair! I went to my girlfriend's defense, but he nailed with a steel chair and into my right knee. The knee that he reinjured in January. He then told me to watch as he hit Sasha multiple times with the steel chair in his hands. And that was that.

"But I said I was going to play dirty, because Samoa Joe was playing dirty. First with the Miz and then last week with Sasha Banks. I said I was going to play dirty. But then I said I was going to deliver some justice and that's exactly what I did. But I didn't do it alone! I did it with the help of my former Shield members. And I regret nothing!"

The fans cheered.

"You see," Roman began. "Seth and I had someone made amends. We someone made amends close to the end of last year. He and I did help each other out the last few months coming to the close of 2016. It was him and I on Team Raw for Survivor Series who were the last two to remain. We might have lost, but we still worked as a team. However, you did see a little of Dean Ambrose with us then too."

"That's right," Dean said. "I was still on SmackDown Live. I had been one of the five for Team SmackDown at Survivor Series. I had been eliminated but then I came back. I was feuding with AJ Styles at the time and I decided to have a little fun. I decided to come out and action AJ. Then the three of us put him through one of the announce tables with a Triple Powerbomb."

"Our specialty," Seth commented.

"Which Samoa Joe received last night," Roman added.

"And on some steel chairs," Dean said.

"OH, yes," Seth smirked. "And thank you for it, Roman and Dean."

"No problem," Roman replied.

"Hey," Dean said. "I know what it is like with someone harassing your girlfriend, Seth. The Miz decided to get personal with me when he brought me up in front of Renee Young when she was interviewing him. He got a smack from it. But I defended Renee's honor. And I am happy I helped you. I am happy to have delivered some justice for Sasha Banks!"

"Me too," Roman added.

Seth smiled. He looked over at Sasha. She smiled herself. She stepped forward. Seth handed her the microphone.

"Thank you, both Roman and Dean," Sasha said. "And can I just say that it is an honor of mine to be standing in the ring with one of the greatest factions in all of WWE, The Shield. Better than The Nexus and The Corre back 8-7 years ago. And as well as New Day. Sorry, Xavier, Kofi, and Big E. But that is beyond the point. And I know the breakup of the Shield three years ago was bad. But you all have done great in the last three years."

Seth, Roman, and Dean looked at each other agreeing.

"Some of the time you three were fighting each other. Which was great," Sasha continued. "Actually, that was most of the time in the last years."

The three chuckled.

"But you each became champions. WWE World Heavyweight Champion, United States Champion, and Intercontinental Champion. And Money in the Bank winners. It's funny," Sasha said. "You have all been WWE World Champion and United States Champion. But it is the number of times each of you that has been WWE World Champions that makes me laugh for all. There are three of you and this is how it goes: Dean has been the champion once, Seth has been it twice, and Roman has been it three. It is one, two, three."

The guys looked each other, nodding their heads in agreement.

Sasha smiled. "But The Shield is back together and that is what makes it so awesome!"

The fans cheered at that.

Samoa Joe's music suddenly hit.

Seth said something to both Roman and Dean. Seth looked out of the ring and toward the entrance ramp. Dean and Roman had their backs to him. They were looking out for Samoa Joe if he decided to attack them from behind. Samoa Joe didn't make a sneak attack. He simply walked out onto the ramp. He had a microphone in hand. His music died out.

"Great job, Seth!" Samoa Joe said. "Great job! I'll admit, you bested me last night."

Seth smirked.

"That was great bringing Roman and Dean into the mix. Reforming the Shield. But that isn't going to stop me from getting to you. Or even, Sasha!"

"You want us!" Seth exclaimed into a microphone. "Come get us!"

"No, no," Samoa Joe replied. "I'll save you and Sasha for later. Right now, I want Roman Reigns."

All three members of the Shield looked at each other. Roman had a look of curiosity on his face.

"And why me?" Roman asked.

"Because you were the first nail me a steel chair. You snuck up from behind me and nailed with a chair," Joe replied.

"I was only returning the favor! I was returning the favor for my friend, my brother, Seth Rollins. But especially Sasha Banks. Because it was her last week that you decided to nail with a steel chair," Roman said.

"Your friend and brother?!" Joe questioned. "Remember how he ended your precious group three years ago."

"Let me tell you something," Roman said. "Brothers fight. Brothers have issues and sometimes the fights they have drive them to not speak. Sometimes for a long time. And some brothers eventually reconcile. That's what Dean and I did. The two of us came back together with that of Seth. We are brothers again and you will not break that bond!"

"Well, then I will enjoy beating all three of your asses!"

Samoa Joe threw down his microphone. He went running toward the ring. Sasha got out of the ring. All three members of the Shield were ready for him as he came running. However, Joe was able to fight all three of them. But they all fought Samoa Joe out of the ring. He eventually retreated.

Roman picked up a microphone. "You want a piece of me, Joe?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do!" Samoa Joe replied.

"Well, you're on," Roman replied. "It's you and me later tonight!"

The Shield's music hit.

Roman turned his attention to Seth and Dean. He said something to them. They both nodded their heads with smiles.

 **Commercial Break**

Michael Cole with Booker T and Corey Graves talked about The Shield and Samoa Joe. Michael then mentioned that Kurt Angle had made it official for Roman Reigns versus Samoa Joe.

A little later that night, Alexa Bliss made her way to the ring. She had retained her Women's Champion at Extreme Rules. Now she was ready to gloat.

Alexa smiled as she stood in the ring. She was so happy about beating Bayley again. She talked about she was the best. How she was the goddess and so on and so forth. However, Sasha decided to make her presents known.

As Sasha's music hit, the fans cheered. Sasha smiled as she walked out onto the ramp, a microphone in hand.

"Well, that was quite a show last night," Sasha said. "Congratulations on beating Bayley once again."

Alexa smiled as the camera showed her in the ring.

Sasha smiled herself. "However, you and I have unfinished business from last week!" She walked down the ramp.

"And what is that?!"

"You know damn well," Sasha said as she stopped at the end of the ramp. She smiled. "But…" She trailed off. She smirked. The fans were cheering. "…But you better turn around."

Alexa turned around suddenly. And there was Seth Rollins, himself. He quickly grabbed onto her and nailed her in the face with his right knee. Knocked her down to the mat.

Sasha was in the ring, smirking. She still had her microphone in hand. She kneeled.

"How does it feel to get attacked suddenly?!" Sasha said. "Tell me how it feels!"

Alexa held her face.

"Doesn't feel good, does it? No! You played dirty with Samoa Joe last week. Well, take notice. I just played dirty too. And I will keep at it. Because I have not only my boyfriend, Seth Rollins. But also, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. I have the Shield now! And Roman and Dean are going to back me up no matter what."

Sasha handed the microphone to Seth. He took it. "That nice knee to your face was justice for my girlfriend. Beware of it again or even the Dirty Deeds or a Sphere!"

Seth threw the microphone down. He looked at Sasha with a smile. She smiled back. Sasha's music hit then. Sasha smiled even more.

"Let's go," She said.

Seth nodded his head.

The main event for Raw was Roman Reigns versus Samoa Joe. Samoa Joe made his entrance first.

The Shield's music hit making the crowd cheer. So were happy for the music playing. Others were boring. Roman walked out onto the stage first. He smiled as he looked back. Both Dean and Seth walked out. Sasha followed as well.

The three members of the Shield spoke to each other. Roman and Dean headed down the ramp then. Seth and Sasha headed over to the announce table.

Roman and Dean both got into the ring. The referee held Samoa Joe back. And Joe was ready to go. He was always ready to go when it came to competing or taking down his opponents outside of a match.

"Well, we're joined here by Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks," Michael Cole commented as the bell rang for the match a minute later. "Welcome, Seth and Sasha."

"Thank you," Sasha said.

"Yes, thank you," Seth replied.

"So, the Shield is officially back together?" Corey Graves bluntly asked.

"You're damn right it is, Corey! Roman and Dean have made amends with me about what happened three years ago. I am not truly forgiven. But it is in the past. All we're focusing on it dominating like we did three years ago."

"Didn't you really get the Shield back together because of Samoa Joe?"

"Yes, he did!" Sasha exclaimed. "Seth wanted some reinforcements when it came to me."

"So, you could really say the Shield got back together because of Sasha?!" Booker commented.

"Yeah, it did!" Seth snapped. "Roman and Dean didn't like seeing my girlfriend be manhandled by Samoa Joe. Yes, Sasha competed in many matches that only male superstars have done over the years. But times have changed and women's wrestling has been taking off. That is beyond the point. Samoa Joe made things personally. So, I did what I had to do for my girlfriend."

"Just like you did earlier tonight with Alexa Bliss?" Corey asked.

"And what about Alexa Bliss?!" Sasha snapped, herself.

"Well, Seth did take a page out of Samoa Joe's book!"

"Yes, I did!" Seth exclaimed.

"That was my idea, actually!" Sasha replied. "Alexa decided to put as a target to Samoa Joe. Well, I got my justice! She wanted to play dirty just as Samoa Joe did. So, Seth and I both decided to play dirty right back!"

As Seth and Sasha were talking with Corey, Michael, and Booker T, Roman and Samoa Joe fought in the ring. Control of the match went back and forth between the two. Dean stayed on the outside of the ring watching Roman give 110% to the match just as Samoa Joe always did.

"Coquina Clutch!" Michael exclaimed as Samoa Joe had Roman in his hold.

"Come on, Roman!" Seth shouted from the commentary.

Dean shouted from the outside of the ring.

Roman tried to hold on, but Samoa Joe tightened the hold and it looked like Roman was fading. Dean quickly got into the ring and broke the hold. The referee quickly called for the bell ending the match.

Samoa Joe fought Dean. Roman was regaining himself. Seth quickly took his headset off and ran toward the ring. Sasha stood up and took her headset off.

Seth quickly made it into the ring. He fought Samoa Joe off Dean. Seth and Samoa Joe then fought each other. Dean took a quick look on Roman. Roman was up and ready to finish what he started at the beginning of the match.

Sasha walked down the ramp smiling. However, Alexa Bliss quickly came out and knocked Sasha from behind. Sasha quickly went down. She looked to see who attacked her. She smiled as Alexa came right at her. Both women went at it. The two fought down to the ring.

All three members of the Shield stood in the ring. Samoa Joe was down. The three all saw Sasha and Alexa going at it. They stayed where they were. Sasha had hold of Alexa and got her into the ring. Sasha then climbed into the ring herself. Alexa quickly went at Sasha, fighting her. Seth stayed where he was. Dean and Roman beat on Samoa Joe a little more and knocked him outside the ring. However, Sasha quickly delivered her own right knee to Alexa's face.

"That's my girl!" Seth shouted.

Sasha smiled as Alexa was down on the mat. She held onto her face. "Do it, boys!" Sasha shouted.

Seth and Dean both grabbed onto Alexa. Roman gave his yell. He grabbed hold of Alexa as Seth and Dean still had hold of her too. The three delivered the Triple Powerbomb.

Sasha smirked. She looked at all three members of the Shield. They all smiled back at her. She held her fist out and all three did the same. The Shield's music hit.

Raw went off the air with all four standing in the ring.

"You two have powerful right knees," Lexi commented.

Mercedes and Colby laughed as they were backstage with everyone now.

"It was cool to be part of the Triple Powerbomb, though."

"I can get Pam and Lina (Nia Jax) to help me deliver it on you again!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Well, with Lina you would have the Samoan superstar."

"Yes, you have to have that," Joe commented.

Everyone laughed.


	11. Don't Let Your Guard Down

Chapter 11 – "Don't let your guard down!"

"I'm excited for this weekend's houseshows," Mercedes said as she and Colby were on their way to their next destination for the Raw houseshow tomorrow night for Tuesday.

"Me too," Colby replied from the driver's seat. "All the fans are going to have a blast. The Shield is back, baby!"

"I know and I am loving it so far!" She squealed.

Colby laughed.

"Okay, I'm fangirling, yes. Forgive me."

"Baby, you're fangirling 24/7. But about different things. And it's all right. It makes you, you."

"Yes, it does," Mercedes replied. "But you know how much I have loved the Shield since day one."

"Only because of me, though, right?" Colby asked.

Mercedes grinned looking at her boyfriend. He looked at her from the road. He winked at her and went back to paying attention to driving.

"Yes, to that," Mercedes replied. Colby smiled to himself. "But you cannot say you are the only hot and sexy one in your trio."

"Oh, it's that way, huh?" Colby teased. "You like my boys more than me?" 

"Liking your boys, yes. But not more than you! You know it has always been Seth Rollins as my number one favorite WWE Superstar for a long time. I'm an obsessed fangirl!"

"Oh, yeah, you are! But you're my one only obsessed fangirl!"

"I know. I am just looking forward to everything. I have loved being in a storyline with you."

"Me too. I was a little hesitate at first," Colby admitted. "But it has been good so far. I'm very excited for my girl to become a four-time Raw Women's Champion."

"As am I. But I think Seth Rollins needs that Universal Title."

"I whole heartily agree. And the opportunity is in the future. But not just yet. I have to make my girl a champion first."

"And then I need to make you a champion too."

"I want a shot at the IC title. Give me the Miz again, baby."

"It's happening, baby. It's happening."

"Not soon enough. Hell, I'll even beat Alexa Bliss for the Raw Women's Championship!"

Mercedes burst out laughing. "Oh, my God, that will James Ellsworth on SmackDown Live."

"I think all the women of SmackDown Live would protest to that one! Even Carmella."

"Unless he won it for her."

"Now I could do that for you with the Women's Champion. A substitute."

"No, I will win the championship for a fourth time. But I will have some help from the Shield, of course."

"You don't need it. But Samoa Joe will make his presence known with it."

"I can't wait for next week too," Mercedes said. "Sasha Banks with The Shield versus Alexa Bliss with Samoa Joe. But we know only one man of the Shield matters for Sasha."

"You know what's funny," Colby said.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"Seth asked Roman and Dean to reform the Shield for the injustice of Sasha getting attacked by Samoa Joe. Yet, the three of us Triple Powerbombed Alexa earlier tonight."

"Oh, my God, yes!"

"That's attacking another female."

"No, it was Sasha who fought Alexa, but she asked the three of you to Powerbomb her. All though, Seth did knock Alexa from behind."

"Seth was only returning the favor for her setting up a rouse with Samoa Joe. But he did threaten her with another knee to the face or the Dirty Deeds from Dean and a Sphere from Roman."

"It's all very complicated. There's injustices all around," Mercedes commented.

"It gives you a real headache," Colby replied. "I don't have time for headaches. Only Alexa does."

"No, she just has a hurt face."

"You delivered a great right knee to the face, though."

"Knees to faces!"

"Yeah, I thought of that too."

"I texted that to April tonight. She laughed."

"How are she and Phil?" Colby asked. "I haven't talked to him in a bit."

"They're great. Phil would like to see Seth Rollins take on Brock Lesnar again."

"Add that to a whole list of things Seth needs to do."

"But if you took on Brock Lesnar at Great Balls of Fire, you could have a very hot and sexy Sasha Banks in your corner," Mercedes commented.

"Oh, no! I wouldn't risk her with him. Paul would even be like no with that one."

"Yeah, Brock Lesnar is just as aggressive as Samoa Joe."

"So, when do you want to get your puppy?"

"I have had a change of heart on a Pomeranian," Mercedes commented.

"How come?"

"Well, I was talking to April about getting a puppy and she mentioned getting a shelter dog."

"Yeah, sure," Colby said. "Whatever you want, gorgeous. And people say get a shelter dog. Definitely April. So yeah."

"Okay, we should go to the shelter in Davenport," Mercedes replied.

"As you wish."

"I love you too, Westley."

"My beautiful Buttercup."

Mercedes grinned looking at her boyfriend. Colby looked at her with a quick smile. Mercedes leaned over in her seat and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're also the Serena to my Darien," Colby said.

"Awe! A Sailor Moon reference!" Mercedes squealed with delight.

Colby chuckled. "I love you, Serena."

"I love you too, Darien." She leaned over and kissed his cheek again.

"How did I get so lucky to get you?"

"Just me being me. All though, like you said a few weeks ago I plotted to get you into my web and never escape. I don't think I had to get you into my web really. I think you jumped right on."

"Yeah, I did! The last year with you has been one of the greatest years of my life, baby," Colby commented. "I feel like I don't deserve you most of the time."

"Don't feel that way, Colby! You treat me with dignity and respect. You do everything for me when it is within reason. We argue and fight like any other couple, but I have never ever felt like I don't want to be with you."

"I have never questioned wanting to be with you, Mercedes! Know that!"

"I do know that! And I can't wait to move in with you!"

Colby smiled, looking over at her. Mercedes smiled back. "I can see myself settling down in Davenport with you, getting married…"

Colby smiled even more. He looked back at the road again.

"…Maybe even having kids," Mercedes finished.

"Are you asking me to marry you, Mercedes?" Colby joked.

Mercedes giggled. "No. I'm just saying that I would marry you if you asked me."

Colby smiled. "Good! Because I have every intention of doing it someday!"

"Yay!"

"Maybe even sooner than you think!"

"Oh, my God!" Mercedes gasped.

Colby smirked. "Stay turned, Mercedes/Serena/Buttercup! Stay tuned!"

Mercedes couldn't help but be overly excited.

Colby smirked. "Don't let your guard down, baby! Don't let your guard down!"

 _Oh, my God!_ Mercedes thought. _"Maybe even sooner than you," He said. "Don't let you guard down, baby! Don't let your guard down!" I can't believe this!_

Colby continued to smirk. _The secret might be out! But she'll have to keep wondering when!_


	12. Not Afraid Anymore

Chapter 12 – Not Afraid Anymore

The next afternoon, when at the arena for the Raw houseshow on that Tuesday evening, Mercedes was in the women's locker room and telling everyone about the car ride with Colby to their hotel.

"That's so great, Mercedes," Lexi commented.

"It is," Mickie James said. "I look forward to when he does propose and you tell all of us."

"Me too," Lina said.

"As am I," Pam said.

Mercedes grinned. She was giddy. She went into her bag and grabbed a few things.

Pam looked at Lexi with a grin. Lexi winked at her. The two knew about Colby's proposal to Mercedes. As did Becky, Ashley, and Leah. That was of the ladies of the main roster. However, quite a few of the male superstars knew about Colby going to propose.

Colby told a few of the guys about his conversation with Mercedes on their car ride the night before as well.

"I'm not worried about it," He said as he was talking with Fergal. "The girls aren't going to blurt it out."

"Oh, no," Fergal replied. "They're all pretty good about keeping proposals a secret."

Colby chuckled. Fergal had proposed to Becky last September and people knew of his proposal. He had had help from the SmackDown Live roster for it.

"Yeah, they are," Colby smiled. "July 9. Great Balls of Fire is when it's going down."

"Can't wait for it," Fergal said as he patted his friend on the arm.

Colby smiled.

Mercedes and Colby with Joe and Jonathan had a lot of fun for the houseshow that night. The fans were really excited with the Shield. It was also the same way for the houseshows that Friday, Saturday and Sunday. But the most excited was coming for Monday Night Raw.

 **Monday Night Raw**

 **June 12, 2017**

 **Cajundome**

 **Lafayette, Louisiana**

Kurt Angle's music hit. He made his way out onto the ramp. The fans chanted "You suck" with that of his theme music. Kurt made his way down to the ring. He got in the ring and asked for a microphone. He was handed one.

"Good evening, Lafayette," Kurt said.

The fans cheered.

"It's great to be here tonight. I hope you're all excited for Raw."

The fans cheered once again.

"Now I would like to address what happened last week," Kurt said. "Not just on Raw last Monday. But Extreme Rules last Sunday."

"I have no doubt in my mind what Kurt is going to address here right now," Corey commented.

"Last Sunday at Extreme Rules it was Seth Rollins versus Samoa Joe in a Steel Chair Match…"

The fans cheered, because they knew where Kurt was going.

"…During that matchup," Kurt continued. "Samoa Joe had Seth's right leg folded up into a chair. He then had another chair in his hands. Sasha Banks quickly made her way to the ring, wishing Joe to not hit Seth in the knee. His right knee that was. And it was the knee he had reinjured earlier this year. Joe hit Seth in a knee a few times. Joe then went after Sasha.

"Joe got Sasha into the ring and put her in the Coquina Clutch. Seth tried to get his knee out of the chair at this. But then suddenly Dean Ambrose's music hit…You know, let's just watch the footage from the other night."

Kurt pointed up to the Titantron. Video was shown from Extreme Rules with Seth, Sasha, Samoa Joe, Roman, and Dean in those final minutes of the event.

"Now right there was where we saw the reformation of the Shield," Kurt commented. That sent the fans cheering. "Yes, yes. I'll admit I was excited too. I wasn't here when the Shield was dominating. However, as the General Manager of Raw, I do need to address a few things with them."

Alexa Bliss's music hit. The fans cheered with it.

Alexa walked out onto the ramp a microphone in her hand and her championship around her waist.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Kurt," Alexa apologized as she walked down the ramp. "But I am out here to talk with you about those things."

Kurt nodded his head. Alexa got into the ring.

"I was attacked by the Shield last week. And…"

"…Whoa-whoa!" Someone said. "Whoa-whoa!"

Everyone looked at the Titantron. It was Seth Rollins. He was shown with Sasha, Roman, and Dean. The four were somewhere backstage. An undisclosed location as it had been the years before.

"Actually, Alexa," Seth said. "It was me who attacked you. It wasn't Roman and Dean. Just me."

Sasha chuckled.

Seth smirked. "Yes, it was me, alone! And Roman, Dean, and me giving you the Triple Powerbomb is not us attacking you either. We just finished what you started with Sasha!"

Sasha smiled. "Yes, yes," She said.

"Actually, it was you, Sasha, who started it last week," Alexa corrected. "I was out here simply talking until you came out, distracted me and got Seth to attack me from behind."

"I was only returning the favor from the week before. Two weeks ago."

Alexa smirked. "Yes, I remember two weeks ago. It was I who set you and Seth up for Samoa Joe to attack you two. It was quite fun watching Samoa Joe nail you with a steel chair."

"Well, it was quite fun for me to see my boyfriend, Seth Rollins deliver a right knee to you," Sasha replied. "But it was even more fun to see you receive the Triple Powerbomb!"

"For me, personally," Seth said. Sasha looked at her boyfriend with a smile. "I enjoyed delivering that right knee to you, Alexa. Plus watching Sasha deliver one to you. And of course, the Triple Powerbomb on you. I feel avenged for my girl when it comes to you."

"Good for you, Seth!" Alexa said. "But I'm not done with you, Sasha!"

"I never said I was with you either," Sasha replied. "You see there is something you have. There is something you have that I want. I want that championship belt you have around your waist!"

Alexa smirked. "Well, that's too damn bad. Because you're not getting it!"

"Hold on, Alexa," Kurt said. Alexa looked at him. "I know you don't want to deal with Sasha. But as GM, I should do something. I'm going to do something what I think is fun.

"How about a mixed tag match?"

"What?" Alexa replied. "NO!"

"Yes!" Sasha exclaimed. "Yes! Yes!"

Seth smirked.

"It is going to be Sasha Banks and Seth Rollins versus Alexa Bliss and _Samoa Joe_!" Kurt said. The fans cheered.

Alexa smiled a bit now. Samoa Joe as her partner was great.

"However," Kurt said. "Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose are banned from ringside."

"Oh, yes, yes!" Alexa said.

Sasha looked at Seth. He said something to her. Sasha nodded her head. Seth looked at Dean and Roman. He said something to them too. They nodded their heads as well.

 **Later in the night**

"Ladies and gentlemen," Charly Caruso said. "Please welcome my guests at this time, Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks."

"No, no," Sasha said as the camera showed her coming into view. "Sasha Banks and the Shield!"

The camera showed Seth, Dean, and Roman.

"My mistake," Charly smiled. "Sasha Banks and the Shield." 

"Thank you, Charly," Sasha said.

"Tonight, Sasha and Seth, you two face Alexa Bliss and Samoa Joe. What are your thought?"

"No biggie," Seth commented. "Dean and Roman are banned from ringside. So, what. Sasha and I got this tonight."

"We sure do," Sasha added. "I can handle Alexa with no problem. I am a three-time Raw Women's Champion."

"What about Samoa Joe, though, Sasha?" Charly asked.

Seth snorted. Sasha grinned. "You know I used to be afraid of Samoa Joe, actually," She said. "But not so much anymore. My man." She looked at Seth. Seth smirked. "Seth Rollins has helped me face that fear." Sasha looked back at Charly. "Samoa Joe can come at me too. I'll show him that the Boss Sasha Banks isn't afraid. And you can believe that! Right, guys?" She looked toward all three members of the Shield.

Seth grinned. He looked toward Roman and Dean as well. They both grinned too. "Yes, Sasha," Roman said. "You can believe that."

Sasha smiled. She looked toward Charly. She turned back to the three. Roman and Dean turned around walking away. Seth moved toward Sasha, wrapping his arm around her. Sasha smiled. The two followed Roman and Dean.

 **Match**

Alexa Bliss and Samoa Joe both made their entrances first.

 _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delpha…The Shield_

Seth walked out from behind the curtain first. And he was dressed in the classic Shield getup. His Shield getup: a black muscle tank, his vest, black pants, boots. And as soon as Seth walked out, the beginnings of Sasha's music played.

Sasha walked out from behind the curtain. She was in all black herself. However, it was her typical ring gear and jacket in black and little clear gems. And she also had her glasses, legit boss necklace and rings.

As Sasha stopped on the ramp next to Seth and did her pose, the music changed again to the beat of the Shield music. Sasha's theme and the Shield theme had been mixed together. You had the Shield, but also something for Sasha.

Sasha took her glasses off her head and looked at Seth. He smiled. Sasha smiled back. She tossed her glasses aside and then the two headed down the ramp and toward the ring.

Alexa wanted at Sasha as Sasha got into the ring with Seth. The referee pushed her back. Samoa Joe said something to Alexa. Alexa nodded her head.

Sasha and Seth were both ready for the match a minute later. Alexa and Samoa Joe were in their corner while Sasha and Seth were in theirs. Sasha had a bright smile on her face. She was ready for anything in that match. Alexa wanted at Sasha. She impatient. Seth was calm and collect himself. Samoa Joe was as well. He had a feisty tag team partner on his hands. And that was why he was letting Alexa start the match out.

Both Sasha and Alexa were in the ring as their partners stood on the apron in their respective corners. The referee called for the bell and Alexa took off at Sasha. Sasha was ready for it, locking in a hold.

Seth and Samoa Joe watched as their tag team partners fought. Sasha kept getting the best of Alexa too.

Alexa backed away looking at Sasha.

Sasha smirked. "What's wrong, Alexa? Thought my head wouldn't be in the game?!"

Alexa smirked. She looked turned around and tagged Samoa Joe in.

"Tag," The referee shouted.

Samoa Joe got into the ring. He smirked as stared Sasha down. A week or a few weeks ago, Sasha would have quickly gone over to her tag team partner. But she was not intimidated by Samoa Joe tonight. Sasha smiled and turned to Seth tagging him in. Seth got into the ring as Sasha climbed out.

"Come on, Joe," Seth shouted. "Hit me with your shot! You still owe me one from my buddies attacking you at Extreme Rules."

"You're right," Samoa Joe replied. "I do!"

Samoa Joe quickly moved toward Seth and Seth was ready for it. The two superstars went at it as Sasha and Alexa had a few moments ago. Control of the match went back and forth between the two.

Samoa Joe had Seth in a crossface a few moments later.

"Come on, baby!" Sasha shouted to him. "Come on!"

Sasha started clapping, getting the crowd going. Seth started fighting back. The crowd kept clapping.

"Yes, yes!" Sasha shouted. "Come on, Seth!"

Seth break out of the hold. He laid on the mat for a moment.

"Come on, baby!" Sasha shouted again. "Come on! Tag me in!"

Seth moved over toward his corner of the ring where Sasha was. He tagged her in.

"Tag," The referee shouted.

Sasha got into the ring. Samoa Joe was up and looking at Sasha again. Sasha smiled at him. "I'm not intimated by you, Joe!" She said.

"Oh, really?!" Samoa Joe explained. He moved toward Sasha. She stayed where she stood.

"Wow!" Michael Cole said. "Sasha standing her ground to Joe!"

"Great for her!" Booker T exclaimed.

"Come on, make the tag, Joe!" The referee yelled.

Samoa Joe moved toward his corner and tagged Alexa. Alexa was quickly in the ring. She quickly charged at Sasha. Sasha grabbed hold of her. And the battle between two of the top women of the Raw roster continued.

The match went on for a few more minutes. But a few things happened.

The referee got knocked out of the ring. That meant the four superstars were all able to fight a little dirty as they all had been.

Both Seth and Alexa had ended up on the outside of the ring. Sasha and Samoa Joe both stood in the ring on their own.

"Come on, Joe!" Sasha said. "Come attack me like you have seen fit since last month!"

Samoa Joe smiled. He quickly moved toward him. She quickly kicked him…

"Low blow!" Michael shouted.

Joe went down as Sasha had kicked him square in the balls. Sasha smiled. Samoa Joe moved away. Alexa quickly came in the ring. Sasha quickly grabbed hold of her. The referee was on his feet again. Sasha quickly got Alexa in the Bank Statement and getting the hold in as tight as she could. Alexa tried to fight out, but Sasha only tightened the hold more, getting a very good pressure point. The referee was right there seeing if Alexa would tap. And she did. Alexa tapped.

The referee called for the bell as she did.

"Here are your winners, Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks!"

Sasha was on her feet as the referee raised her arm. Sasha smiled brightly. Seth quickly joined her in the ring. Sasha laughed a little as he lifted her off her feet by her mid-section. She gave him quick kiss. Seth placed her back on her feet. He raised her arm.

 **After Raw**

"You and I are facing off next week," Joel (Samoa Joe) commented to Mercedes.

"Sorry, not only have a powerful right knee," Mercedes said. "But I got a powerful kick."

"You don't need a powerful kick to give a low blow," Colby commented. "It can be done with a weak kick."

Mercedes hid a smile. She could only imagine who gave him some low blows. It sure wasn't her.

"But yes, Samoa Joe," Mercedes said, containing herself now. "You and me, Sasha, shall face off next week. But not before I am granted my championship match versus Alexa Bliss at Great Balls of Fire."

"All in the same night. I'll see you both later," Joel replied.

"Later," Colby replied.

"Bye," Mercedes said.

Joel waved his hand as he walked away.

Mercedes looked at her boyfriend with a smile.

"You have lit up every night week after week since May with Raw," Colby commented. "Why is that?" 

"One word: you!" Mercedes replied with a grin.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! I love being in this storyline with you. I love having you near me with everything that has gone on since May. It has given me a lot more confidence and more joy working. Sometimes I feel exhausted like many of us do. But at the end of the night or really early, morning…"

Colby laughed.

Mercedes smiled. "…Being with you makes it so much better."

"I love you, gorgeous," Colby said.

"I love you too," Mercedes replied. She gave him a quick kiss.


	13. Sasha Banks versus Samoa Joe

Chapter 13 – Sasha Banks versus Samoa Joe

 **Monday Night Raw**

 **June 19, 2017**

 **Ford Center**

 **Evansville, Indiana**

The show started out with the Shield. Sasha Banks lead the charge out to the ring. Roman and Dean had no arguments. They would have their own things soon. Seth and Sasha backing them up too. Everything was in good time.

"Hello Evansville," Seth said as he was in the middle of the ring with a microphone in his hand. Roman and Dean didn't stand too far away. Sasha was right next to him.

"Yeah," Seth said as the fans made noise. "What a crowd so far tonight."

The fans cheered again.

Seth smiled. "Well, a lot has happened in the last few weeks. The main thing being The Shield is back together!"

"Yes, yes!" Sasha said, clapping. Roman and Dean clapped along right with her.

Seth smiled. "Ah, yes! Yes, Roman and Dean came to my aide when I asked for it. They came to me when I asked for some backup when it came to the greatest thing to happen to me. That thing not being a thing but a person. And that person being non-other than Sasha Banks!"

Seth looked over at her. Sasha grinned. She had a microphone in her own hand.

"Thank you, baby," Sasha replied.

Seth smiled. He over toward her and gave her a quick kiss. The fans made noise.

"I apologize," Sasha quickly said. "I apologize. I'm flaunting my relationship to the public eye like so many do."

Sasha looked at Seth with a smile. He smiled and nodded his head at her.

"Actually, no!" Sasha snapped. "I do not apologize for my relationship being out in the open!"

"Damn straight!" Seth said.

"Our relationship was not even in the public eye until Samoa Joe decided to go after me. He made this personal! He brought it into the public eye!"

"Samoa Joe decided to provoke me! He found my weakness. My weakness was my girlfriend. And he played at it for a few weeks. He played a few games along the way. He made a play with the Miz. Oh, and I'll get to you later, though, Miz. But then Samoa Joe decided to make a play with Alexa Bliss. My girlfriend getting attacked from behind many times…"

"…And that's where Roman and I came in," Dean interrupted.

The fans cheered as he stepped into the conversation. Seth and Sasha simply smiled and listened.

"We decided to help our old friend out," Dean continued. "After all, the three of us had all been helping each other old here and there over the last…" Dean looked around. "…What? Six months?"

"Pretty much," Roman said.

"The exact time doesn't matter," Dean said. "The important thing is Seth needed some reinforcements and here we are! And I have enjoyed it the last two weeks. Roman and I are just hanging out a bit. But it's still fun."

"Yeah, it's been fun," Roman said. "I've enjoyed watching Sasha up close and personal." He looked over at Sasha. "My daughter loves you by the way, Sasha."

"And why the hell not, Roman?!" Seth said. He looked at his girlfriend. Sasha smiled. "She is a former NXT Women's Champion, competed in the match for the inaugural Women's Championship at WrestleMania 32, competed in the first ever Women's Hell in a Cell, and is a three-time Raw Women's Champion."

Sasha continued smile.

"Oh, yeah," Roman said. "She's awesome, Seth!"

"And she's all mine!" Seth exclaimed with a laugh.

Sasha grinned as he moved toward her giving her a quick kiss.

Samoa Joe's music hit. He came out with a microphone in hand. But he wasn't alone either. He had Alexa Bliss with him.

"Oh, look who it is together," Seth commented. "Partners in crime!"

"Shut up, Seth!" Samoa Joe exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Joe?" Seth asked. "Your balls still hurt from that low blow kick my gorgeous woman gave to you last week?!" He laughed.

"Yes, a little retribution from your attacks," Sasha added.

"It isn't done, honey!" Alexa exclaimed. "It isn't done!"

"What's your problem, Alexa?! Sad because I pinned you last week like I did on May 1 picking up the win yet again for me and my tag team partner. You know when all this shit started?!"

"You might have pinned me, Sasha! But I am the Women's Champion!" Alexa held up the title belt.

"Well, how about you prove to me that you are a true champion by putting that title on the line versus me at Great Balls of Fire?!" Sasha said.

Alexa smiled. She got an idea. She turned to Joe and said something to him. He laughed.

"I will gladly defend my title at Great Balls of Fire versus Sasha. But only under one condition!"

"And what's that?" Sasha asked.

"You go one-on-one versus Samoa Joe!"

Sasha was very surprised. She looked over at Seth. Seth said something. She said something back. Seth did not look happy as Sasha looked back at Alexa. Alexa stood there with a look on her face, just waiting for an answer. Samoa Joe stood next to her with a small smile.

"I accept," Sasha said.

Alexa smirked.

"Great!" Samoa Joe exclaimed. "You say you're no longer afraid of me and we're going to put that theory to the test tonight!"

 **Commercial Break**

Footage was shown from what took place before the commercial break. Michael Cole, Corey Graves, and Booker T were talking about it as well. Seth and Sasha were shown backstage.

"What are you doing?!" Seth snapped.

"I'm doing what I have to do for a title shot!" Sasha snapped back. "You of all people should understand that."

"But taking on Samoa Joe?! NO! NO! It's not happening!"

"Calm down, Seth," Kurt Angle said coming up to them.

"Don't you dare book this match with Sasha versus Joe!" Seth snapped to him.

"I'm going to book it!" Kurt said.

"NO! NO!"

"Calm down, Seth! Just calm down!"

"NO! I will not!"

"It will be Samoa Joe versus Sasha Banks," Kurt said.

Seth gave an upset face.

"BUT," Kurt continued. "It will be a No Disqualification Match!"

Seth's look changed.

"So, if one, two or three wanted interfere no big deal! Yes, Sasha Banks versus Samoa Joe in a No Disqualification Match later tonight!" Kurt smiled and walked away.

Seth looked at Sasha with a smile. She smiled right back at him.

 **Later that night**

Sasha was shown backstage. She was doing a little stretching getting ready for her match versus Samoa Joe. Sasha stopped what she was doing when she saw someone come up to her. It was Bayley.

"Hey," Sasha said.

"Hey," Bayley smiled. "You've been busy."

"I have."

Bayley nodded her head. "I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight versus Samoa Joe."

"Thank you, hun," Sasha smiled. "It means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me."

"Same here, Sasha. And after you win tonight versus Samoa Joe and beat Alexa at Great Balls of Fire becoming a four-time Raw Women's Champion I want to be part of that celebration!"

Sasha smiled. "Definitely." She hugged Bayley. Bayley smiled, hugging her back.

 **Sasha Banks versus Samoa Joe**

 _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…The Shield_

Samoa Joe with Alexa Bliss were in the ring as the words sounded but then the beginning beats of Sasha's theme played. Sasha's theme had been mixed with that of the Shield's.

Sasha walked out onto the entrance ramp. She was followed by Seth, Roman, and Dean. Sasha did her typical pose on the stage. She took her glasses off, holding them in her hand. She looked at each member of the Shield. She looked at Dean who was to her left. He smiled, giving two thumbs up. Sasha looked behind her to Roman. He nodded his head at her with a smile. Sasha grinned as she looked to her right where Seth was. Seth smiled back at her. Sasha did a kiss with her lips toward him. Seth continued to smile.

Sasha threw her glasses aside and made her way down the ramp toward the ring holding up her hands, showing off her rings. All three members of the Shield slowly followed her down.

The referee kept both Samoa Joe and Alexa Bliss from going near Sasha. Seth got in the ring with her. Roman and Dean remained on the outside. Sasha took her jacket off, quickly handing it off with her Legit Boss rings and necklace.

Samoa Joe was in right corner of the ring. He had a smirk on his lips as he waited for Sasha to be ready. He couldn't wait to see how this one played out. The Shield was ringside, yes. But he could do whatever without getting disqualified.

Sasha looked over at Samoa Joe. Seth was still in the ring with her.

"I know you're a little nervous, Mercedes," Colby whispered to her. "But you'll be okay."

Mercedes nodded her head.

"Joe is about the same size as Lina (Nia). But Joe is more aggressive as you've seen." 

Mercedes nodded her head again.

Seth gave Sasha a kiss on her head. He climbed out of the ring. Sasha turned her attention back to Samoa Joe.

The referee asked both competitors if they were ready. They each replied with a yes. The referee called for the bell. It rung and the match began.

Samoa Joe kept a smirk on his lips as he looked at Sasha. Sasha simply looked at him. She was nervous.

"Come on, honey," Samoa Joe taunted. "I thought you weren't afraid of me!"

"Come on, Sasha!" Alexa shouted from outside the ring. "If you want a shot at this championship you have to go through him!"

Sasha looked at Alexa holding the Women's Championship up. Alexa smiled. She held the championship belt at full length, showing it off and holding part of it behind her head as she did.

Sasha nodded her head. "Let's do this, Joe!" She exclaimed.

Samoa Joe smirked. He moved toward her and the battle between the two began. Sasha gave an unbelievable performace the first few minutes, shocking everyone.

"Yeah, that's it, Sasha!" Dean shouted.

"Know your surroundings," Roman shouted. "Keep an eye on him and Alexa!"

Sasha smiled. The encouragement from the two was refreshing. However, Samoa Joe got control of the match.

As Samoa Joe had control of the match, he had every advantage over Sasha. He also taunted Seth. That pissed Seth off. But he had to deal with it, because it was going to happen no matter what.

"Come on, Sasha!" Roman shouted as Samoa Joe had Sasha in the cross face.

"Yeah, come on, Sasha!" Dean shouted. "Think of that prize!"

"Yes, think of that prize, baby!" Seth shouted to Sasha. "You get a championship match at Great Balls of Fire, baby! You can become a four-time Raw Women's Champion! Come on, baby!"

Seth began to clap his hands. "Come on, baby!" Roman and Dean clapped with him.

The three yelled and clapped at Sasha. Sasha tried the best she could, moving toward the rope. She made it to the ropes. The referee told Joe to break the hold and he did.

However, Samoa Joe grabbed onto Sasha and put the Coquina Clutch on her. Seth was quick to get in the ring to break it up. Samoa Joe let go of Sasha and went at it with Seth. The referee put his attention on the two to get them to break it up. While that happened, Alexa went after Sasha. Sasha fought back. However, Dean came to her aide and delivered the Dirty Deeds on her.

The referee broke Seth and Samoa Joe apart. The referee yelled at Seth to get out of the ring. Samoa Joe turned around to see where Sasha was. However, he was suddenly nailed with a Sphere by Roman. Samoa Joe went down.

Roman got out of the ring as did Dean. Seth stood on the outside of the ring, looking in. Samoa Joe laid on the mat. Sasha quickly moved over, pinning him. The referee counted to three and called for the bell.

"Here is your winner, Sasha Banks!"

Sasha smiled.

All three members of the Shield quickly got into the ring. Sasha stood up as the referee raised her arm in the air.

Sasha grinned as Roman and Dean clapped for her and congratulated her. She turned her attention to her boyfriend next. Seth smiled. He kissed her.

Replays were shown.

The Shield was shown in the ring again, celebrating Sasha's win.


	14. Will You Marry Me?

Chapter 14 – Will You Marry Me?

Over the next two weeks, Sasha Banks and Alexa Bliss dealt it out on Monday Night Raw as it led up to Great Balls of Fire on July 9. Sasha had her boys of the Shield, backing her up every step of the way. Samoa Joe was there as well, backing Alexa up. And with all members of the Shield and Samoa Joe always being right there for the two women, Kurt Angle announced that the Raw Women's Championship match would be a Steel Cage Match. Both women were happy for it, because they could both get their hands on each other without any interference from the Shield or Samoa Joe.

Finn Balor and the Miz had been battling it out for the last two months. However, at Great Balls of Fire, the Miz would be dealing with Seth Rollins and the Shield after he retained his Intercontinental Championship versus Finn Balor. Seth and the Miz had some unfinished business.

The Miz and Maryse had both partnered with Samoa Joe back in May two weeks after Joe's first attack on Sasha. That had led to the mixed tag match between The Miz, Maryse and Samoa Joe versus Seth, Sasha, and Finn. But Seth's attention had been diverted from the Miz and all on Samoa Joe with his attacks on Sasha. And Seth had mentioned that the Miz had been one of the people Joe aligned with to mess with Sasha the night when Sasha faced Samoa Joe to get her championship match versus Alexa.

Seth Rollins was going to get his own championship match versus the Miz for the Intercontinental Championship in the near future.

However, that was Great Balls of Fire. Colby had only one thing to do before it was needed to get ready for the show. Actually, it was something that needed to be done before even getting to the American Airlines Arena in Dallas, Texas for the event. And that was him proposing to Mercedes.

On July 9, the morning of Great Balls of Fire, Colby was awake before he had planned on. He couldn't sleep very much from the night before to that very morning. He was too anxious for his proposal. However, him waking up earlier than he planned helped him out more. He could be more awake and ready to do it.

Mercedes groaned as her alarm went off. Colby smiled. Mercedes reached for her cell phone and turned the alarm off. Colby moved toward her wrapping his arm around her. Mercedes grinned.

"Good morning," Colby said.

"Good morning," Mercedes said, looking over her shoulder to her boyfriend. Colby kissed her cheek.

Mercedes rolled over to look at him. "Have you been awake before me?"

"I have, yes," Colby replied. "I'm just very excited for my girl today. She's winning her fourth Raw Women's Championship."

Mercedes grinned. "Thank you, baby." She kissed him.

"I have something for you," Colby said. "It's your prize from me."

"You didn't have to get anything for me."

"Whatever you say so, gorgeous. But I wanted to do it."

"Okay," Mercedes said. "Give me a couple minutes."

"All right," Colby said.

Mercedes got up from the bed. She headed into the bathroom. Colby grinned. Her going away for a few minutes would help with everything. She would be a bit more awake to see that he was really proposing and she wasn't dreaming.

"Much better," Mercedes said, walking out of the bathroom.

Colby smiled. Mercedes climbed onto the bed and moved over to kiss her boyfriend.

"Okay, what do you have for me?" Mercedes asked with her own smile.

"Close your eyes," Colby said.

"Sure." Mercedes closed her eyes.

Colby smiled. He opened up the small box with the ring inside. "Open them."

Mercedes opened her eyes, smiling. She gasped when she saw the ring. She looked at Colby. "Colby!" She exclaimed.

Colby grinned. "I know I don't need to make a huge speech or whatever like some people do. You already know how I truly feel about you and by doing this, you know even more."

"Of course," Mercedes grinned.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will!"

Colby smiled. He moved toward her and kissed her passionately. The two pulled away a minute later, smiling at each other.

"It's so beautiful," Mercedes said, looking at the ring.

"Let's see how it looks on that hand," Colby said.

Mercedes grinned as she held her left hand out. Colby gently grabbed onto it and slid the ring on the finger next to her pinkie. Mercedes held her hand out for them both to see the ring on her hand.

"I think it looks great!" Mercedes said.

"It does," Colby said.

"But it'll have to be sized."

"And we'll get it to the jeweler to do so."

Mercedes smiled. She wrapped her arms around her now fiancé's neck, kissing him. "I love you, Colby!"

"I love you too, Mercedes! Aka Sailor Moon/Serena!"

Mercedes giggled. "My Tuxedo Mask/Darien! But also, my future Intercontinental Champion."

Colby smiled, leaning forward and kissing her.


	15. Great Balls of Fire

Chapter 15 – Great Balls of Fire

Mercedes and Colby waited a few hours before they told anyone about getting engaged. Those of the wrestling world that was. They told their parents and important family members.

Those who knew about the proposal—those of the WWE—knew it was going to happen the morning of Great Balls of Fire. Which it did. But those who knew did not make a big deal about it, because they knew they would hear about it eventually that day. And they did.

Mercedes told everyone upon her and Colby's arrival at the arena. Colby laughed as soon as she blunted it out to the very first people they came upon when entering the arena. And as soon as Mercedes entered the women's locker room…

"Colby proposed this morning!"

"What?!" Ashley Sebera (Dana Brooke) said.

"Really?!" Mickie James said.

"Yes!" Mercedes exclaimed. She showed off her ring.

"Oh, that is beautiful."

"It is," Ashley said.

Mercedes grinned. She hugged everyone who was in there: Ashley, Mickie, Lina, Maryse, and Victoria (Alicia Fox).

Pam and Lexi were in the locker room as well. They both smiled and waited aside as Mercedes had some moments with the other Raw women.

"Pammy!" Mercedes exclaimed. "It happened!"

"I see that," Pam commented. "I knew it was going to happen"

"You did?!"

"As did I," Lexi added.

"You both did?!" Mercedes said.

"Yep," Pam replied.

"Colby told us when and where he was going to do it," Lexi commented.

"Oh, my God. I should have known!" Mercedes smiled.

"Our ladies of SmackDown knew too," Pam said.

"Becky, Ashley, and Leah?"

"All of them! Nattie, Trinity (Naomi), and Sarona (Tamina Snuka) as well."

"Okay, well, whatever!" Mercedes exclaimed. She quickly hugged Lexi.

"The championship belt is going to look great with that ring," Lexi said.

"Ooh, yes!"

Lexi laughed.

Mercedes smiled and looked at Pam. Pam smiled back. "Come here, you," Pam said.

Mercedes quickly wrapped her arms around Pam, hugging her tightly.

Later in the day, Mercedes did a FaceTime with all the ladies of the SmackDown Live roster. She was so excited to see all their smiling faces.

"I see a new glow to you, Future Mrs. Lopez," Trinity commented.

"It's a brighter glow to me, Trin," Mercedes replied. "I have the glow, because I believe in the glow of Naomi, the two-time SmackDown Women's Champion."

"Thank you, Ms. Soon-to-Be four-time Raw Women's Champion."

"Holla."

Everyone laughed.

"You'll have a great match tonight," Nattie commented.

"Thanks, Nattie," Mercedes replied.

"Are there any big plans for celebrating not only your win tonight, but also your recent engagement with Colby?" Leah asked.

"Maybe!" Mercedes winked.

"That's my girl, Mercedes," Becky commented.

That made everyone laugh.

"Your fiancé told me to say hi to you by the way, Becks," Mercedes said. "He expects a call later."

"Oh, he knows he'll hear from me," Becky replied.

"His Future Demon Queen!" Ashley exclaimed.

"You know it, Ash!"

"Oh, I miss you all so much!" Mercedes said.

"We miss you too, Mer," Sarona replied. "But we're all living the dream. Of course, all the ladies of SmackDown Live are all involved in the women's matches one way or another."

"I know. It's really just me and Alexa with Raw right now. But it's going to be fun with Seth getting mixed up with the Miz. But then you know there will be Maryse. I'm going to have to deal with two bitches soon."

"I had a few bitches on me, Mercedes," Leah commented. "I am Miss Money in the Bank after all."

"Sorry, honey."

"It's okay."

"Well, I have to go my loves," Mercedes said. "I need to hit hair and makeup."

"All right, hun," Becky said. "We love you."

"Yes," Nattie said.

The rest of the girls said their good-byes.

"I'll tell Fergal and Bill hi and love you for you, Becky, and Leah," Mercedes said.

"Thank you," Becky said.

"Yes, thank you," Leah said.

"Welcome. Hugs and kisses."

Mercedes changed into her ring gear and then went to get her hair and makeup done by the Raw WWE Glam Squad. As she was getting it all done, Mercedes talked with them about Great Balls of Fire in just a few hours and Colby's proposal.

"When we do Raw Talk tonight," Mercedes said. "We're going to bring up the engagement."

"That should be fun."

"It will. It will be fun talking about everything tonight: The Shield, my win, Seth's attack on the Miz, and the certain engagement."

"Well, I am happy to be to the one for your makeup."

"Thank you."

 **Great Balls of Fire**

 **July 9, 2017**

 **American Airlines Arena**

 **Dallas, Texas**

The Steel Cage match between Sasha Banks and Alexa Bliss for the Raw Women's Championship was going to be right before the main event. The main event was Brock Lesnar defending his Universal Championship versus Bray Wyatt. There was also the Tag Team Titles being defended by Sheamus and Cesaro versus the Hardy Boyz, The Miz defending his Intercontinental Championship versus Finn Balor. Plus, Bayley and Nia Jax had been playing it out for a few weeks.

 **Later in the night**

"Here is your winner and still Intercontinental Champion, the Miz!"

The Miz smirked as he got to his feet, the referee raising his arm in the air. Maryse quickly joined her husband in the ring. She had helped him retain the title like she always did.

The It-Couple kissed. The referee then came over and handed the IC Title to the retaining champion. The Miz took it, holding it up. He had his arm wrapped around Maryse. Both smiled.

The Miz was suddenly struck down.

"Who is that?" Michael asked.

Seth stood in the ring.

"It's Seth Rollins," Corey commented. "But why is he out here?"

The Miz looked to see who attacked him. He saw it was Seth. He quickly moved toward Seth. Seth quickly punched him.

"You and I have some business that needs to be addressed!" Seth exclaimed as he hit him again.

The Miz punched right back and quickly left the ring. Maryse was right there as the Miz stood near the ramp.

"You and me, Miz," Seth shouted. "You and me!"

The Miz was shown backing up the ramp with Maryse by his side.

"What the hell does Seth want with the Miz?" Corey asked.

"I can't answer that," Michael said. "But I'm sure we'll learn soon enough."

 **Steel Cage Match**

Alexa Bliss made her way to the ring first. Samoa Joe was with her. She made it all the way to the ring with him. She got into the cage, waiting for Sasha.

Sasha made her entrance next. She was followed by all three members of the Shield. All four stopped at the end of the ramp. Sasha turned to the guys. Roman and Dean both said something to her. Seth moved toward her. He lighted touched her arm, saying something. Sasha nodded her head with a smile. Seth smiled. He gave her a quick kiss. Sasha made her way into the ring inside the steel cage.

Alexa smirked as she looked at Sasha. Sasha smirked back.

As both women were in the cage, The Shield and Samoa Joe were on the outside. The Shield stayed near the ramp. Samoa Joe was on the other side of the ring and cage.

A few moments later, the cage door was closed and locked. The bell rang. Sasha and Alexa went at it with each other. The Shield and Samoa Joe watched from the outside. The two women really tore it apart as they were in the cage.

Both women tried to escape a few times, but the other always prevented the other was getting all way out or climbing all the way down. However, Sasha made her move.

Sasha knocked Alexa out and Alexa was down in the ring. Sasha climbed up to the top of the cage, trying to escape. She was on the side Samoa Joe was on. She tried to climb down, but he stopped her. The Shield went over toward Samoa Joe.

"Back it up, Joe!" Dean said. Samoa Joe didn't budge. With that, Roman and Dean backed him up, more so knocking him away from where Sasha was.

Alexa was up in the ring and climbing up to the top of the cage herself. She was very close to Sasha.

"Come on, come on!" Seth shouted.

Sasha sworn around and climbed down the cage. She moved climbed down a little and then dropped. Seth held his arms up, somewhat helping his girlfriend land on her feet.

The referee saw both her feet down on the ground. He called for the bell. It rang.

"Here is your winner and the new Raw Women's Champion, Sasha Banks!"

Fans cheered.

Sasha smiled.

"Yeah, yeah!" Seth said. He raised her arm. He then kissed her.

Sasha continued to smile as Roman and Dean came over to her. They congratulated her. They then lifted her up on their shoulders. Sasha gasped when she was suddenly up in the air, but it was fun. Seth had her championship belt. He handed it to her. Sasha took it from him and held it up.

Dean and Roman walked all the way to the ramp with Sasha on their shoulders. She continued to hold her championship in the air. Seth followed them.

"That's what a champion looks like!" Seth shouted, pointing toward her.

Dean and Roman placed Sasha back down on her feet when they were at the end of the ramp. Sasha smiled. Seth came over to her. He grabbed onto her arm and lifted it in the air.

"This is a true champion, right here!" Seth shouted again.

"Yeah," Roman and Dean agreed.

Sasha continued to smile. She looked at Seth. He smiled back. She moved toward him, kissing him passionately.

Roman and Dean clapped and cheered for that.

Seth and Sasha pulled away from their kiss a few moments later. Seth said something to her. Sasha nodded her head with a smile. Seth grabbed onto her arm again and raised it in the air. Sasha raised her other one, holding up her championship belt.

 **Raw Talk**

Sasha with Seth and the rest of the Shield went on Raw Talk a little later after Great Balls of Fire. The four all had a lot of fun with Renee Young.

They talked about Sasha's win that night, everything that had had led up to the match, the reformation of the Shield, Seth's attack on the Miz, and Sasha and Seth (really Mercedes and Colby) having gotten engaged that morning.

"I have known all day about it," Renee admitted. "But congratulations again, you guys."

"Thank you, Renee," Sasha grinned.

"Yes, thank you," Seth said.

"Getting married is a big commitment," Dean commented. He looked right at Renee. "And it's one of the happiest commitments I've made!"

Renee grinned as she blushed.

"This isn't about you and Renee, Dean-O," Roman said.

"Yes, it's about me and Sasha!" Seth commented.

"Oh, leave them alone," Sasha replied. "They are the cutest couple for Total Divas!"

"Thank you, Sasha!" Dean said.

"Yes, thank you," Renee smiled. "But this is about you and Seth, Sasha."

"It's been about us for the last two months," Seth commented.

"That is has," Sasha said.

The group talked for a few more minutes and Renee moved onto something else.


	16. Great Balls of Fire: Aftermath

Chapter 16 – Great Balls of Fire: Aftermath

The next day, on Monday, July 10, Mercedes decided to give all the fans of her and Colby—or more so, Sasha Banks and Seth Rollins—a special treat. She and Colby took a few pictures together which she posted on Instagram. It was pictures of them together with Mercedes showing off her engagement ring. But in a few of the pictures, Mercedes held her hand up with Colby holding it as well, making sure people really saw it.

 _Yesterday was one of the greatest days of my life,_ Mercedes posted as the text for her pictures on Instagram. _wwerollins & sashabankswwe Engaged 7/9/2017 _

Colby posted the picture where he was holding Mercedes's hand to show off the ring. His text: _This one's for you, #SeshaBallins #Sesha fans! Me and my girl, my_ new _fiancé, Sashabankswwe_

" _This one's for you. Sesha Ballins. Sesha fans_ ," Pam said. "That is so sweet."

"Shut up!" Colby replied.

Mercedes and Pam giggled. The two sat in catering with him and Cesaro.

"I find it adorable too," Cesaro said.

"You, shut up too!"

Cesaro laughed with Mercedes and Pam.

"Yes, I gave into the fans for it," Colby commented. "But those are my fans who ship me and my fiancée." Colby groaned. "And you made me use another term for them: _ship_! Damn you, Cesaro!"

Mercedes, Pam and Cesaro burst out laughing. Colby laughed himself, shaking his head.

Mercedes moved over toward him. Colby smiled as she did. He moved away from the table. Mercedes took a seat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her lightly wrapped around his neck. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You are both sweet and adorable," She commented.

Colby smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"And you're a cute bunny rabbit and adorable kitten."

Mercedes giggled. Colby laughed as she kissed him again.

"I love you," She said.

"Love you too," Colby replied. He then in and kissed her this time.

 **Monday Night Raw**

 **July 10, 2017**

 **Toyota Center**

 **Houston, Texas**

 _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…The Shield_

Roman and Dean both walked out from behind the curtain and onto the stage of the entrance ramp. Seth followed them. He smiled. He pointed toward the curtain. Sasha came walking out. Roman and Dean clapped. Sasha stopped in the center of the stage, just a few inches from walking down the ramp. She lifted her glasses off her face. She looked over at her boyfriend.

"Your new Raw Women's Champion!" Seth shouted as he pointed to her championship belt.

Sasha grinned. She tossed her glasses aside. She looked back at Seth. He smiled at her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The two headed down the ramp and into the ring with Roman and Dean in tow. Once inside the ring, Roman and Dean got a few microphones. One for all four of them. Sasha unhooked her championship from around her waist. She then held it up.

"Yeah!" Seth exclaimed.

Sasha smiled.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, give it up for your _new_ and four-time Raw Women's Champion, Sasha Banks!" Roman introduced.

Fans cheered as Roman and Dean clapped. Sasha smiled. She looked toward Seth with a smile. He smiled back. He held a microphone for her. Sasha took it.

"Thank you, Roman. Thank you," Sasha said.

"You're welcome," He said.

Sasha smiled. "So, what is there to say tonight, really?" She looked at the three members of the Shield. "I mean its explanatory I won the championship, because I have the championship right here on my shoulder. Plus, it's on the internet: Twitter, Facebook, WWE .com. And it was seen on the WWE Network."

"Well, here's something, Sasha," Dean said.

"What?" Sasha asked.

"You not only defeated Alexa by winning the Raw Women's Championship for a fourth time, but also you got some more redemption for her aligning with Samoa Joe and attacking you." 

"And that is something. But everyone knows that."

"Well, how about we talk about the wonderful ring on her left hand?" Seth asked.

"Oh, right, baby," Sasha commented. "Right." Sasha held up her left hand.

"Yeah, yesterday morning I asked my beautiful girlfriend to marry me and she said yes," Seth said.

"Lots more bling for the boss," Roman commented.

"Oh yeah, Roman."

"Yep," Sasha said. "I have my gold Legit Boss necklace, my gold Legit Boss rings, the Raw Women's Championship, and this beautiful engagement ring!" Sasha smirked. "Oh, how I love it!"

 _I came to play…_

The beginnings of the Miz's music began to play.

Seth smirked as he looked at Sasha, Roman, and Dean. Seth Rollins's business with the Miz was about to be addressed.

"Really?" The Miz said as he spoke into a microphone. He had his Intercontinental Championship on the opposite shoulder of the hand that held the microphone and Maryse at his side.

"Really?!" The Miz said again. "I thought you and Sasha weren't flaunting your relationship in public, Seth. But you really have been!"

"Is that a problem for you, Miz?" Seth asked.

"No."

The Miz climbed into the ring with Maryse. The Miz stood toe to toe with Seth. Roman and Dean backed away, letting Seth handle his own business.

"But I do have a problem with your attack on me last night," The Miz said.

"And why's that?" Seth asked with a smirk.

"Because I want to know why!"

"You know why, Miz!" Dean exclaimed, stepping in for his friend and brother.

"Oh, Dean Ambrose," The Miz said. "You tell me the reason. Because I know it really gets to you as much as it does Seth. Because it was me messing with both his girlfriend and your wife."

Dean went to go at the Miz. Roman grabbed hold of him. Dean was not happy.

"It's all right, Dean," Sasha said. She looked at the Miz. "Actually, Miz, to be technical, it's not Seth's _girlfriend_. It's his _fiancée_!"

"It doesn't matter what it is, Sasha," Miz replied. "I still bested Seth and you back in May when I made a plan with Samoa Joe to get to you."

"And that's why I attacked you last night!" Seth exclaimed. "I didn't forget that and you made it so easy for me to continue it!"

Seth quickly dropped his microphone and moved toward the Miz. But the Miz pulled Maryse into his way. Seth quickly stopped. Maryse smiled.

"Oh, you're such a big man, Miz," Sasha commented. "You're hiding behind your wife. A real man doesn't hide behind his girlfriend, fiancée, or wife. But then again, you're a pretty boy who needs to get the male diva treatment. But in all honesty, you try to be a big man, because what you have down-stairs is small!"

"OH!" Seth, Roman, and Dean exclaimed. They all looked at each other with smiles as the fans were cheering.

"Wow!" Michael Cole said from the commentary.

"My man is all man!" Maryse said.

"Sure," Sasha said. "But you want to know something, Maryse?" 

"What?"

Sasha smirked. She quickly threw her microphone down and quickly went after Maryse. Her championship dropped to the mat. This gave Seth the advantage to attack the Miz like he wanted, which he did.

Seth and Sasha both beat the Miz and Maryse to the outside of the ring. Or more so it was the Miz and Maryse quickly trying to escape.

Seth and Sasha stood in the ring as the It-Couple moved toward the ramp. Sasha picked up a microphone.

"What I meant to say, Maryse," Sasha said. "was I was going to kick your ass, so my fiancé could kick your husband's ass. And it happened!"

The Shield/Sasha's music hit. Sasha threw her microphone aside. She turned to Roman and Dean. The two were right there. Sasha smiled as Dean handed her, her title belt. She thanked him for it.

 **Commercial Break**

Kurt Angle was shown in his office. He was doing something on his cell phone as it was in his hands.

"Come in," Kurt said, as there was a knock on the door. The Miz and Maryse were shown looking angry.

"Give me Seth Rollins," The Miz said.

"You want Seth Rollins?" Kurt asked.

"Yes!"

"I'll give Seth Rollins then."

"Thank you."

"Oh, I'm not done, Miz,' Kurt replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Maryse are both going to have a match tonight."

"Are you kidding me?" Maryse asked. "Are you going to put me in a match versus Sasha Banks?"

"Well, Maryse, I figure you would want to defend your husband's honor for what she said about your husband," Kurt said. "You know about her saying the Miz is…"

"…We all know what she said, Kurt!" Miz snapped.

"Don't worry, though, Maryse," Kurt said. "It'll be a tag match. The Miz and Maryse versus Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks."

"I will not be in this match if Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose are ringside," Maryse commented.

"Then the rest of the Shield will be banned from ringside," Kurt said. "Yes, it'll be the Miz and Maryse versus Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks with Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose banned from ringside."

The Miz and Maryse looked each other.

 **Later in the night**

"You know I have pounded on some Total Divas," Sasha commented as she stood backstage with Seth. "But it'll be more fun to pound on Maryse!"

"And I can't wait to watch you do it," Seth replied.

Sasha chuckled.

"You know what looks good on you?"

"What?"

"This title belt right here," Seth said, pointing to the Women's Championship belt which was next to them an equipment crate.

Sasha smiled as she picked it up.

"It looks great on your shoulder and around your waist. It has all the times you have had it."

"Thank you," Sasha grinned.

Seth smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"You know what I think would look great on you?" Sasha asked.

"Hmm?"

"Your own championship belt."

"Oh, I agree. I'd like that Universal Title."

"I know you would. But I think the Intercontinental Champion, actually!"

Seth nodded his head with a grin. "I think you're right. But first, we need to beat the Miz and Maryse tonight. Then we'll go after that IC title!"

"Perfect!" Sasha exclaimed.

Seth chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed her again.

 **Raw Women's Champion, Sasha Banks and Seth Rollins versus The Intercontinental Champion, The Miz and Maryse**

The Miz and Maryse made their entrance first. The two were somewhat good spirits. The Miz was getting his match versus Seth Rollins. But his wife had to be in it with him. The two both hated Maryse in the match. But Maryse did want some revenge for Sasha going after her.

Seth and Sasha made their entrance next. Sasha came out showing off her title around her waist. She loved that title belt.

Once inside the ring, Sasha unhooked the title from around her waist and held it up in the air. She looked at Maryse.

"Four-time Women's Champion right here!" Seth said, pointing at Sasha.

"Seven-time Intercontinental Champion!" Maryse said, pointing at the Miz as he held up his own championship belt.

Sasha looked at her fiancé with a smile. He smiled back.

The four all got situated in the ring. Once they were ready, the referee got each couple into their opposite corners of the ring. Sasha and Seth waited in their corner for the Miz and Maryse to decide who would start the match off. Maryse was no way getting in the ring. She climbed to the outside and stood on the apron.

Sasha got out of the ring. Seth was ready to get his hands on the Miz and the Miz was ready for Seth as well. The referee gave the signal and the time keeper rang the bell. Seth and the Miz moved toward each other and went at it.

Control of the match went back and forth between the two superstars.

"That's it, Seth," Sasha shouted as Seth had control.

"Come on, baby!" Maryse shouted. "Come on!"

Seth had a hold on Miz and tightened.

"That's my man!" Sasha shouted. "That's my man!"

Seth smiled to himself.

Alexa Bliss's music suddenly hit.

Sasha looked to the stage. Alexa Bliss came walking down the ramp and she wasn't alone. Samoa Joe was with her.

Sasha was ready as Alexa came at her. Both women fought. When Seth saw Samoa Joe, he quickly forgot about the Miz and went after him, so he didn't put his hands on Sasha as Alexa was.

The referee called for the bell with Alexa and Samoa Joe coming to the ring and attacking Sasha.

The Miz was quickly on Seth with Samoa Joe.

Alexa and Sasha continued to fight. Maryse was there to help.

There was a commotion from the fans. Roman and Dean came running to the ring. The Miz and Maryse quickly retreated. Samoa Joe and Alexa quickly retreated too. Seth and Sasha were in the ring with Roman and Dean.

Kurt Angle's music hit. The fans chanted "You suck" as I walked out onto the stage.

"What is this?" Kurt asked. "What is this?" 

"I want a rematch for my title!" Alexa shouted to the GM of Raw. "I want a rematch!"

"I figured, Alexa. And you'll have it. I will invoke your rematch clause versus Sasha."

Sasha was not effected by that.

"And Joe, are you going at Seth, Roman, and Dean for last night?" 

"Yes, I am!" Samoa Joe shouted to Kurt.

Kurt nodded his head. "Okay, I'm going to make a tag match. Another one, yes. And it'll be next week. As well as Alexa's rematch versus Sasha. Next week it'll be Samoa Joe and the Intercontinental Champion, the Miz versus Seth with either Roman Reigns or Dean Ambrose…"

"…Make it all three!" Joe shouted.

"You got it, Joe! All the members of the Shield versus Samoa Joe and the Miz."

"No! No!" The Miz shouted.

"It's happening, Miz! Deal with it!" Kurt replied.

That pissed the Miz off.

"But also, it'll be Alexa Bliss in her rematch for the Raw Women's Champion against the Women's Champion herself, Sasha Banks."

Kurt's music hit and the fans began to cheer "You suck" again with it.

The Miz was shown arguing with Samoa Joe. Maryse by his side. Samoa Joe didn't care what the Miz was saying. On the inside of the ring, Seth with Roman and Dean smiled. Sasha held her title up high as Alexa shouted at her.

"That's coming back to me!" Alexa shouted.

"No, it isn't!" Sasha shouted back.

"It's staying right here," Seth shouted. "Right here with Sasha!"


	17. Reminiscing

Chapter 17 – Reminiscing

Colby smiled as he laid in bed with Mercedes. She was sound asleep. She slept on Colby's left side and slightly on her stomach. She had her head on his chest as well as her left hand. He smiled as he looked at the engagement ring on Mercedes's left hand.

Colby smiled. He was very lucky he had her.

He didn't think she would give him a chance when he asked her out, because of his previous relationships: cheating on his fiancée with another woman. That one had bit him in the ass when his ex-fiancée had posted nude photos on his Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook accounts. She had not hacked into his accounts. She had known the password to his Instagram and Twitter accounts. His Facebook account had been the official Seth Rollins WWE Fan page. And those nudes being posted on Instagram and Twitter automatically posted to the Facebook page.

 _The two were backstage at an event. It was May 28, 2016. He had returned from his knee injury six days prior. It was also his 30_ _th_ _birthday._

" _Do you feel old?" Mercedes asked._

" _Nah!" Colby replied. "I'm still young and vibrant! Especially since I'm back from injury!"_

" _Yes, you are. And you have always been vibrant. Even when you're tired."_

 _Colby grinned. She would know. She had been on the main roster with Ashley and Becky for nearly a year. And he and Mercedes had become better friends since she came to the main roster last July with them._

" _Yep."_

 _Mercedes grinned herself._

" _I have something to ask you," Colby said._

" _What?" Mercedes asked._

" _Well, I was wondering if you would go to dinner with me?"_

" _Are you asking me out, Colby?" Mercedes replied with a smile and then biting her lip._

" _Yes, I am!" Colby replied with his own smile._

" _I would absolutely love to!"_

" _Great."_

" _When and where?"_

" _Anywhere at any time!" Colby replied._

 _Mercedes laughed._

Colby smiled. That was the best birthday present her had received last year. The two ended up going out two days later, on Monday, May 30. They were in Green Bay, Wisconsin for Raw and they had a lot of fun. But then nine days later, on June 8th, they were in Orlando, Florida to watch NXT Takeover: The End.

Mercedes had wanted to watch the event with Becky. She enjoyed watching events with Becky when it involved Fergal. Fergal had been in the main event for that NXT Takeover. It was Samoa Joe defending the NXT Championship versus Finn Balor in a Steel Cage match.

However, after the show, Colby and Mercedes went back to their hotel. They each had their own rooms. But Colby didn't end up going to his own room.

" _It was great hanging out with everyone tonight," Mercedes said as they walked to her hotel room._

" _It was," Colby said. "Maybe with the brand split Fergal will come up to the main roster."_

" _I sure hope so. It would be great to have him. But also for Becky."_

" _Yeah, the long-distance relationship sometimes sucks."_

" _The two make it work, so no worries, really."_

 _Colby agreed._

 _Mercedes smiled. They were at her door. She put her keycard in and opened the door. She walked into the room and flipped the switch, turning the lights on. She turned to Colby._

" _Do you want to come in for a bit?" Mercedes asked._

 _Colby was going to say no, but he really wanted to and the look on Mercedes's face was asking him to come in._

" _Yeah," Colby replied._

 _Mercedes smiled. Colby walked into the room._

Colby smiled. That had been their first night of being intimate. He had been hesitant at first. He asked Mercedes a couple times if she was sure as they were leading up to the actual deed. And when it got down to it, Colby held nothing back. Mercedes was not disappointed at all with it all either. Sometimes the first time with a new person was not satisfying. But Mercedes was 110% satisfied. Colby was especially 110% satisfied.

About two weeks later, on June 19, the morning of Money in the Bank, the two were just talking and the subject of his ex-fiancée and ex-girlfriend.

" _Leighla and I had been together a while," Colby said to Mercedes._

" _Mmm-hmm," She replied._

" _I really did want to marry her. That was why I asked her. But then I just met Zahra and we connected. But I should have pursued that relationship better. Been honest with Leighla and parted ways."_

" _I'm being mean," Mercedes said. "But I completely agree."_

" _Yeah, that probably wouldn't have gotten those nudes on my social media accounts if I did that way. But she could have anyway."_

" _Well, for me, personally," Mercedes said. Colby grinned. "I very much enjoyed those nudes!"_

 _Colby laughed._

" _But seeing it in person is a lot better!"_

" _You can see me naked whenever you want!"_

" _Same here!"_

 _Colby laughed._

" _But hey," Mercedes said. "What broke you and Zahra up?"_

" _She broke up with me," Colby said._

" _Can I have a reason?"_

" _Yeah," Colby said, nodding his head. "I didn't show her a lot of appreciation for when she was with me with my knee injury. She talked to me about it a couple times and I still didn't appreciate her being there. She talked to me one last time about it and said she couldn't do it anymore. I wanted her to stay, but she said no."_

" _No offense, but I don't blame her," Mercedes said._

" _None taken, babe," Colby replied. "I don't blame her either. But that's all in the past."_

" _Yes, it's you and me now! Which is so much better! At least for me!"_

" _It's better for me too! I'm loving you and me so far."_

" _Me too."_

 _Colby leaned over and kissed her._

Colby smiled again. He looked over at his fiancée again. He remembered the first time they told each other they loved each other.

 _It was July 19 and it was the WWE Draft for the brand-split. Colby and Mercedes were both worried about being on different rosters. They didn't want to be on the opposite one. They wanted to be on the same one._

 _Colby (or more so Seth Rollins) had been announced as the number draft pick for Raw. But later in the night, Mercedes (Sasha Banks) was announced at the second pick for the third round of drafts. The two met up a little later and were both overjoyed they were on the same roster._

" _I love you so much, Mercedes," Colby said as he hugged her. "And I know you being on SmackDown Live would have really sucked."  
_

" _I love you too, Colby," Mercedes said._

 _Colby smiled. He pulled back and looked at her. Mercedes met his eyes with a bright smile._

" _Yes, I love you!" Mercedes said._

" _And I love you too!"_

 _Mercedes kissed him passionately then._

Colby wrapped his other arm around his fiancée, which woke her up.

Mercedes gave a groan.

"Sorry, beautiful," Colby said. "I just wanted you closer."

Mercedes looked at him with a small smile. "You can have me close to you whenever you want."

Colby chuckled. He kissed her.

"Have you been awake since I fell asleep?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, I have," Colby replied.

"How come?"

"Just enjoying you lying next me with my arm around you and knowing I am a very lucky man to have you. And I have been reminiscing about certain times between us."

"Like what?"

"Me asking you out. Our first time having sex," He replied with a laugh. Mercedes giggled.

"Then there was the morning of Money in the Bank last year where we were talking about Leighla and Zahra."

"Yeah," Mercedes said.

"But the last one of us was when we told each other we loved each other."

"Awe," Mercedes said.

"Yep," Colby replied with a smile.

"I'm a very lucky woman to have you too, baby! Just don't you go cheating on me with another woman or you will end up in the hospital from a lot of people kicking your ass!"

"Yeah, it'll be the whole women's locker on both Raw and SmackDown Live. Pam will be leading the charge for Raw, and Ashley and Becky will be the ones for SmackDown Live."

"You betcha!"

Colby chuckled. Mercedes did too. She leaned over and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I love you," She said a moment later after breaking their kiss.

"I love you too," Colby replied.


	18. Yes, the Rest of Our Lives

Chapter 18 – Yes, the Rest of Our Lives

Mercedes smiled as she settled back into bed in Colby's arms. She loved that he had been reminiscing about certain times between them. And he had mentioned one of her most favorite moments: their first night together intimately. She remembered it herself.

 _Mercedes smiled as she locked the door._

" _So, I'm in the hotel room of Sasha Banks," Colby joked. "I know a million guys would be very jealous of me right now."  
_

 _Mercedes grinned, turning to face him. He grinned himself, crossing his arms over his chest._

" _Well, I have Seth Rollins in my hotel room," She said, walking passed him and over to her stuff. She placed her purse down. "There would be a lot of jealous fan girls." She turned around to face him again._

 _Colby chuckled. "I know one thing they would be really jealous of," He replied, moving toward her._

" _And what's that?" Mercedes asked._

" _Kissing you."_

 _Mercedes grinned as he lightly kissed her lips. She deepened the kiss. Her tongue slipping into his mouth. Colby gave a moan as she did._

 _The two stood their kissing, heavily for a couple minutes. Mercedes pulled away from him. She looked at him with lust-filled eyes. Colby knew what she wanted._

" _Are you sure, Mercedes?" He asked. "I only want to do what you want to."_

" _Yes, I'm sure," Mercedes said._

 _Colby nodded his head. He captured her lips in a heated kiss. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck. The two stood there again kissing heavily a few more minutes._

 _Mercedes pulled away from his lips again. She smiled at him as she slowly took her shirt off. Colby looked at her perfect body thus far. She was beautiful._

 _Mercedes moved over toward him. She grabbed onto his shirt. Colby lifted his arms for her to take it off._

Mercedes smiled. She had loved Colby asking her if she truly wanted to go that far right then. She truly did and she had known he wanted to. But she knew they had only been together a very short-time and that he didn't want to move to fast. She didn't care, though. She really wanted him. And he had really wanted her.

" _Oh, fuck, yes!" Mercedes cried out as Colby was moving inside and outside of her body._

" _God damn, you feel so fucking good!" Colby groaned. "So fucking good!"_

Mercedes smiled.

Yes, it had all been so fucking good.

Mercedes laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Colby asked, squeezing his arms around his fiancée.

"I'm just thinking about our first night tonight as well," Mercedes replied. "It had been so fucking good as I remember."

"Oh, it has been each and every time. But yes, it was. And it will the rest of our lives."

"Yes, the rest of our lives. I can't wait," Mercedes replied.

Colby kissed her cheek.


End file.
